Hidden Love
by absolute nonsense
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy guys, ok this is my first fanfic, and it kinda just happened, so please go easy on me, i hope you guys like it, please R&R thanks **

**-Mezz**

**Disclaimer: No, let's get this out of the way, i do not and will never own unfortunetly Gilmore girls or any of the characters!**

****

**_Hidden Love_**

**CHAPTER 1**

Jess sees Rory, sitting down going through a book. He goes and sits next to her.

"You know, you don't have to read it again" he says with a bit of a laugh.

" I know, but, its so good, I'm really proud of you." Rory says with a smile. Jess smiles back and says "So am I. You know, I'm glad that you came."

"Me too."

They get closer, then Jess kisses Rory. She kisses Him back, but then she pulls away.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry." Rory says as she stands up.

"Rory-" Jess gets cut off. "God! I can't even cheat on him like he cheated on me!" Rory said.

"Who? Who cheated on you?" Jess asked confused, then realized who. "Your still with him, huh? That guy." Rory nods.

"I thought you said to fixed things."

"I did!"

"Then why are you still with this guy?" Jess asked.

"Because…because I love him…of all the things he did to me…I still love me" She says sadly.

"I don't deserve thing Rory!" Jess yells. Rory begins to get upset. "I know you don't. I should go." She turns around and leaves.

"Wait!" Jess yells. Rory turns around. "If you want, you can tell him about this…us…" He says sadly. Rory nods. "Bye."

"Bye." Rory leaves.

When she's out the door, Jess whispers, "I love you Rory, always have…always will…" and goes upstairs.

Rory arrives home late that night. She takes off her coat and goes to the kitchen. Rory looks around the apartment, sighs and realise what she has to do.

A couple of days later, Logan arrives home from his trip with his friends.

"Hey Ace! I'm home!" He calls but gets no answer. "Ace?…Rory? You here?" Logan walks around looking for Rory, but couldn't find her. Suddenly, Logan see' a piece of paper lying on the coffee table. He goes to read. He signs. "Oh my god." He says and sit on the couch, and runs his hands through his hair.

Back in Star Hollow.

Rory wakes up, and goes and gets a shower. While Lorelai is in the kitchen making coffee.

"Hey mom." Rory said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hey hun. Coffee?"

"Of course" Lorelai pored some coffee for Rory and herself.

"So…Rory, you didn't exactly explain why you're here last night, care to explain?" Lorelai asks.

"Um…well, do you want me to start from the first?"

"Yes."

"Well, couple of days ago, I got a letter, well invitation from Jess-" Rory gets cut off by her mother. "Jess?"

"Yeah, Jess. And it was an invitation to an opening for his bookstore, so I went, and I saw Luke, ooh and I saw April." Rory said.

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai says.

"Yeah, she's cute." Lorelai nods. "Anyways," Rory continues. "so I went, and after, when everyone left, it was just me and Jess, and you know we were talking, and he kissed me."

Lorelai looks at Rory "He kissed you?"

"Yes, and I kissed him back. Then I pulled away, cause I felt bad and I knew I was cheating on Logan, but he cheated on me with like 6 girls! And Jess got mad at me, because I'm still with Logan."

"And what did you say?" Lorelai asked.

"…I told him I love Logan…"

"Oh." Lorelai was upset. She didn't like Logan, if she had to choose between Logan or Jess, she'd go with Jess. She knew Jess changed, that he's a better person now.

"Then I left." Rory continued. "I went home, and when I got there…I realised, that I don't. I don't love Logan, I looked around. And asked myself, what am I doing here? So I packed my stuff, and left. I wrote Logan a note telling him that its over…" Rory ended.

"You broke up with him?" Lorelai asked. Rory just nodded with her head down. "So now what?"

"I…I don't know." Rory said honestly.

It was a beautiful day in Stars Hollow, Rory and Lorelai were walking down to Luke's for breakfast. They walked in.

"So where do you wanna sit?" Asked Lorelai

"Dunno… how bout over there?" Rory pointed to a table by the window.

"Nah…its to windowy, people will see us eating."

"Right…well what about there."

"Ew, no, not by the washrooms." Luke walks up to them. "Will you guys just pick a table."

"Well, what kind of a good morning is that?" Lorelai said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." He said, and kissed her. "Now find a place to sit."

They girls walked over to a table. Luke came over with coffee. "The usual?" He asked.

"Yup." Rory said. Luke walked away.

"So…what are you planning on doing today?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I don't know, maybe do some work for the daily news, maybe see Lane. I don't know."

"You know Rory, you gotta face him some time."

"I know…just not right now."

"I understand. Let's just have some breakfast first, k?"

"Um hm."

After the Gilmore girls had breakfast, Lorelai went off to work, and Rory decided that she should go to Yale, she hates missing school for no reason, but she did have a reason, but she still wanted to go.

She arrived at Yale. Rory was on her way to the paper, but was stop by a certain some one.

"Rory." He said. She turned around. "What do you want Logan?"

"What do I want? I want you Rory. I come home and I see all your stuff gone and you break up with me with a piece of paper! What's getting into you?" Logan yelled.

Rory turns her head away. "Let go of me." She says quietly.

"No."

"Let go of me." She said again.

"No."

"LET ME GO!" Rory yells.

"NO!" Logan yells back.

Rory pulls away from Logan, "I don't love you Logan. I thought I did, but I don't. I always told myself that I'll never fall in love with him again, he hurt me, he left me…yet I still love him!" Rory begins to cry. "I just tried to convince myself that I was in love with you, just so I can say that I don't love Jess."

"Jess?" Logan asked.

"But really." Rory continued. "I do love him, I always have, and always will. I'm sorry Logan." Rory says and kisses him on the cheek. "Good-bye." And with that Rory turns her heal and leaves. Leaving Logan there, confused and heartbroken.

Rory drives home, to Stars Hollow. What happened today with Logan kept replaying in her head. _I do love him, I always have, and always will. _Was she making the right choice. Maybe she's suppose to be with Logan not Jess. But right now, she's going to try to keep her mind on something else. Rory decides to go see Lane.

"So then I broke up with him." Rory said, explaining to Lane, what happened with Logan.

"Whoa. So its over?" Lane asked a bit surprise.

"Yeah."

"Wow"

"Yeah."

After seeing Lane, Rory goes home to relax from a long day. When she got in she obviously went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, and realize there's a post-it on the coffee maker. It said:

_Hey Hun,_

_Sorry, but I got called in at the Inn. A water pipe broke and Michel freaked, he got his suit wet and went home. Ugh! Anyways, I'll be home later tonight. Bye babe. _

_-Mom _

Rory looked at her watch, it was only 4:12 pm. She had lots of time by herself. She wondered what she'll do. So, she thought she'll go and read a book right? Might as well. She sat on her bed picked out _The Fountainhead_. She doesn't know why, but whenever she was upset, she would read it. Rory read the book once. It was now 5:55 pm. She signed. She didn't really concentred on the book, she mind was else where. On a certain someone. Then she got an idea, she took her purse and her coat of the rack and left the house.

**A/N: so i hope u guys liked it. the next chapter will be up sooner or later, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy guys. I'm really glad that you guys like the first chapter, i was really nervous about it lol. Anyways, a reviewer said i kinda rushed into things, and i kinda thought so too. So i'm gonna try to make things flow now, anyways, i wont make this long, so please R&R enjoy :)**

**-Mezz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

_**Hidden Love**_

**CHAPTER 2**

Lorelai opened the door to the house, and found that it was dark. She looked at her watch. It was 6 pm. Rory couldn't be sleeping. Maybe she went to Lane's or something. Lorelai hung her cook on the rack and placed her purse on the table. She preesed the button to hear her messages as she went to the kitchen. A couple messages were about work, one from Luke and one from her mother, making sure that they were coming for dinner on friday since they missed two weeks of friday night dinners.

Rory was driving around. She didn't know where to go. She wanted to go to Philadelphia, to see him, but she thought that it may be to early. But as she was driving, she was thinking, was she making the right choice. Logan or Jess. She broke up with Logan cause she felt she's in love with Jess, but now it feels, kinda weird. She's confused. Maybe she should give al this some time. A little break. Be single. Live the single life for a bit. Rory smiled at herself at the thought. After that, she turned on the radio and just drove around a bit, get her mind off things.

Back in Philadelphia, Jess hasn't been the same after the kiss with Rory. He feels more miserable than ever. He thought, that maybe, just maybe Rory would change her mind and give him another chance, but that moment when she pulled away, he knew it couldn't be good. He felt he's heart crumble when Rory said that she looks Logan. Jess signed and decided that he should move on. There's no more chances, no more hope, no more Rory...

A couple of days later, Rory was at school and hasn't seen Logan once. Oh, she thought to soon. There, she saw Logan sitting on a beanch flirtting which some chick. For some reason a frown appeared on Rory's face. Was she jealous? Nah! She couldn't be, right? I mean, she broke up with him, she loves Jess... right?

Maybe she still loves Logan, maybe it was a mistake breaking up with him. Logan looked at her and she looked away then she walked to class.

"Hi." She said. Logan turned around. "Hey. How are yeah?" He smiled.

"Ok, I guess." Rory said with her head done.

"Is there something you want Rory?"

She didn't reply, she didn't know if this was the right choice, she so confused.

"I'm gonna take that as a no, i gotta go, later Ace." Logan says and leaves.

"Wait!" Rory yells. He turns around. "What?"

"Do you think we...we could... I don't know, maybe start over?"

"Why?" He asked. That took Rory's attention, she didn't expect him to ask why.

"I don't know, I just think that what I did, was a mistake. I just...I don't know. I miss you." Rory said looking right at Logan's eyes. He was thinking. She was scared of what he would say. "How can I believe that? How can I believe you wont hurt me again?"

"You just...gotta trust me." She said quietly. He smiled. Then kissed her, a little, small kiss. "Ok." Logan smiled, and took her hand. "Let's go." All Rory did was nod, with a small smile.

"Hey Mom! You home!" Rory called out as she entered the house. "Upstairs!" Lorelai called from upstairs. Rory went up, to see her mom getting dressed. "Where are you going?" Rory asked.

"Luke's taking me out tonight." She said.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Rory asked.

"I dunno, but Luke's going to spend next weekend at Jess' place. He wants to see him again." Lorelai said.

"Oh. Cool." Rory said.

"Ok. What's wrong?" Lorelai asked, knowing somethign was up.

"Nothing." Lorelai looked at Rory.

"Really." Rory said, " Just..." She was cut off by Lorelai.

"Ah ha! I knew something was wrong."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I got back with Logan today." Lorelai's eyes widing. "Why?" She asked.

"Because."

"I mean, you broke up with him. Now you got back together?"

"So?" Rory said, getting angry with her mother.

"It's just...nevermind, I guess I don't understand your relationship." Lorelai said.

"You don't...You don't."

Then they heard someone beeping outside. Lorelai looked out the window, it was Luke. "I gotto go, I'll be home soon, don't wait up."

"Bye." Then Lorelai was out the door, Rory kept looking out the window until the car was out of site. Rory signed. _Did mom just say that Luke was gonna spend the weekend at Philly? _Rory thought. The thought of Jess, just makes her feel weird, like she rejects being back with Logan. Oh well, now Rory's going to take a shower an maybe go to bed early.

It was a Saturday morning, and Rory wanted to catch Luke before he leaves to Philadelphia. Her and Lorelai went to Luke's for breakfast. While they were eating, Rory's mind was on Jess. Luke going to see him, maybe she should go too...no she couldn't. Rory was so caught up with her thoughts, that she didn't realize her mom was saying her name.

"Rory? Rory?" Lorelai was saying, waving her hands in front of her daughter's face.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry mom." Rory said, finally snaped out of her day-dream.

"Michel called, he needs me at the inn. I'll meet you at home later. K babe?"

"Uh, ok mom. Bye."

Lorelai kissed her on the head. "Bye hun."

A while after, Luke came from upstairs with a bag.

"Hey Rory."

"Hi Luke. You going to see Jess?"

"Yeah, I'll be home tomorrow night, nothing special, just gonna see my nephew."

"That's nice." Rory smiled.

"Anything you want me to tell him from you?"

"What? No, no, just say hi."

"Ok, well, i gotta go. See yeah tomorrow, tell your mom I'll call her later."

"Ok Bye."

Then he was out the door. Rory sighed. What is she gonna do today? Logan was at work with his dad, on a buisness trip, _again_. She got up and went home. Nothing else to do.

Luke made it toPhiladelphia. He found Jess' apartment. He knocked on the door. Jess opened. "Hey."

"Hey, come in."

Luke looked around, "Nothing's on fire, place is clean, nice." Luke said. Jess smirked. "So...you can put your bag in the bedroom." Luke did what Jess said and came back to the living room, where Jess was opening two beer bottles. "Here." Jess handed a bottle to Luke. "Thanks. So Jess...tell me, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really, I guess. The store has been getting busy, which is good. You know same thing."

"So, what happened between you and Rory after I left?" Luke asked.

"What makes you think something happened?" Jess asked.

Luke gave Jess a 'come on' look. "Come on Jess, Rory's been acting weird after that night. Don't tell me something didn't happen, cause I know it's a lie." Oh, Luke knows Jess, to well. Jess smirked. "Well..." Luke smiled, how he knew something was up. Jess continued, " After you left, and after everyone left, when we were closing. Rory and I, we were talking, and...I kissed her."

"You what?" Luke said putting her beer down.

"I kissed Rory."

"She has a boyfriend." Luke said.

"I know. She said..." Jess couldn't continue.

"What? What did she say?"

It was hard for Jess to say this but he had to, " She loves him, that it was a mistake for coming, she loves that blond rich dick head." Jess closed his eyes. "I lo--" He was cut off by the door bell. "I'll be right bach." He went to get there door, Luke picked, he saw Jess open a door, and in the door way, was a girl. Blond hair, shoulder length, a little fatter than Rory, shoter too. The girl kissed Jess. "Hey babe, she said."

"Hey. Look I got my uncle over."

"So? Introduce me." The girl walked in, Jess closed the door behind her. They walked in the living room. Luke stood up.

"Kate, Luke. Luke, this is Kate...my girlfriend." Jess said.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I ended it here, didn't know what else to write, lol. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry its short. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and I'll try to make it longer. anyways please review :) **

**much love, Mezz 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyy guys, thanks for all the reviews, sorry about all the spelling mistakes last time. Sorry again for not updating in a long time. I also made this chapter longer then the other 2. At the end tell me if you chapters long or short. So, anyways, here is Chapter 3, please read & review :)**

**-Mezz**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything.**

**Note: I was watching the movie _Elvis_ so I made Kate have a southern accent just like Elvis. God bless his soul. **

**CHAPTER 3**

Luke entered the Gilmore's home, and slammed the door behind him as he went inside. Lorelai was on the couch reading a magazine. She turned her head and finds Luke mad, she wondered why.

"Hey babe, what's wrong? You didn't have a good time with Jess?" Lorelai asked, as Luke made his way to sit next to her on the couch.

"Yeah I did." Luke said. Lorelai didn't understand why he was mad if he had a good time.

" Ok? Let's pretend that I don't know why your mad then." She said, with a confused smile.

Luke sighed, "He has a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Tom Cruise! Who do you think? Jess!" Lorelai made a 'O' with her month. _Well, Tom Cruise has a girlfriend, Katie Holmes, duh! _Lorelai thought, _so it could of been him_. She was smiling to herself.

"And she's so rude!" When she heard Luke, she woke up from her day-dream, "She thinks like she owns the place. She's unbelievable, she has this rude bitchy personality." Luke kept rambling mean stuff about Kate. When he was finally finish, he took a breath. "Wow, she's really like that?" Lorelai asked.

Luke paused for a second, "No..." Luke said. Lorelai gave him a face. "What?"

"She's actually really sweet, like another Rory, kinda. Her name's Kate. She was nice, she offered me a drink, something to eat. She's in school. She goes to Philadelphia University. **(A/N: sorry guys, but I made that up, I dunno any universities in Philly :P)** She's got this annoying southern accent, but she's nice." Luke said.

"I guess Jess likes those kind of girls." Lorelai said, with a smile.

"I just wish...I don't know...maybe him and Rory can take another chance. I could still see in his eyes that he still loves her." Lorelai nodded, agreeing with Luke. "It looks like there's no more hope between them, they keep trying and trying, yet it always ends up bad." Luke said sadly, he wanted the best for his nephew, unfortunately the best is Rory...

------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Logan been together for about a week now. And things are going pretty good. At times, Rory feels like all she needs is Logan. Like she made the right choice, but most of the time, Jess always comes in her head! _Ugh! I hate him. I can't love Jess anymore, it's over! No more chances, no more hope, no more love. No more anything... no more Jess... _Rory thought.

Suddenly the phone rings, and Rory's thought bubble popped. She got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey hun." Lorelai's voice came threw the phone.

"Oh, mom! Hi..." Rory said surprised to hear her mother's voice.

"Ok, now tell mommy how you doing and why the hell do you sound surprise? Hmmm?" Lorelai said in a cheery voice.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I just didn't expect to hear from you today."

"Well everyday is full of surprises, and speeeaking of surprises, I have a surprise for you." Lorelai says, making a drum roll sound.

"Mom? What's that noise your making?" Rory asked.

"Shh...I'm making a drum roll. Now guess what Jess has?"

"I don't know. Um...maybe, new furniture, a dog? Ooh oh, a new pot!" Rory said sarcastically.

"Oh yes! Of course a new pot." Lorelai said sarcastically as well, "No hun, guess again."

"Mom, as much as I love playing games with you, but really I'm not in the mood for this game, so why don't you just tell me what does Jess got?"

"Ok, but you gotta promise not to be mad?" Lorelai said seriously.

"Mom, why would I be mad?"

"Cause honey, Jess has a gir--" Lorelai gets cut off by Rory, " a girlfriend." Rory said with her head down.

"Hun, does this bother you?"

"What? No, of course not. I'm happy for him. Hello! I have a boyfriend you know. Logan, remember him." Rory says trying also to convince her mother and herself. "mmmhmm..." Lorelai knows that it bothered Rory.

The Gilmore Girls kept talking that night, until, Rory said she had to go and catch up on some homework.

Rory hasn't really been doing homework, her mind was on, of course, Jess Mariano. She was wondering about his new girlfriend. _She's probably some kind of bithchy chick, probably girlie, and really skinny! And rude, and only wants to be with Jess for the sex only. Ugh! It should be me...WHAT? No! it can't, you don't love Jess, Logan you love, Logan, your boyfriend. Wake up Rory, Wake up! _Rory thought, smacking her head, trying to get that thought out. She couldn't believe she just thought that, why did she want to be Jess' girlfriend, she's the one who walked out, this time it wasn't him. He was finally ready for her, but Rory wasn't ready for him, or was she, and she didn't realize it. Rory kept thinking that night until Logan came home.

"Hey Ace." Logan said as he walked in the house.

"Hey." Rory said with a small smile.

"What cha doing?" He said as he made his way to the fridge and got two beers. Then sat next to Rory and handed her one. She didn't take it. "Ok? That makes two for me." Rory rolled her eyes and shock head. "What's up with you Ace?"

"Nothing."

"Um, ok?" Logan takes a sip of his beer and puts his arm around Rory. "Logan." She says as she pushes away. "Geez ace, what's wrong with you today?" Logan asked getting angry. "Nothing, it's just…ugh Logan, I don't know, I got homework and...I don't know. I'm gonna take a shower." And with that, Rory gets up and goes in the bathroom. "Ok, whatever." Logan says and turns on the TV, he knows something was wrong with Rory, _oh well _he thought and drank his bottle of beer.

While Rory was taking a shower, all her thoughts about Logan and Jess, just got washed away with the water. She couldn't wait to go to Star Hollow on Saturday. Just to hang out with Lane and her mom. Best thing she thought.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day. Lorelai woke up, got up, took a shower, got dressed and went to Luke's for breakfast. The bell rang above the door, announcing her entrance. "Luuuuckeeeyy! Brrreeackfaaast!" Lorelai shouted as she entered. She made her way to the counter, and lead on it. "Morning." She said with a sweet smile. "Morning." Luke said as they kissed. "Breakfast?"

"Yes, um, I'll get..hm...so many great choices, I wonder, hm..."

"Lorelai." Luke says getting annoyed. "Fine, I'll go with...pancakes with the side of sausages." Lorelai said with a huge smile.

"You can't get pancakes with a side of sauages."

"And why not?" Lorelai says with her arms on her hips.

"Lorelai, sausages come with omlets, not pancakes."

"But, can't you just do this one time for meeee, pleeease!" Lorelai said with puppy dog eyes. Luke sighed, "Fine, what kind of pancakes you want?"

"Hm...can't you make a mixture of all?"

"Lorelai!" Luke said getting really annoyed. Lorelai giggled, "Ok, ok, fine. Chocolate chip pancakes please and thank you. Oh and lots and lots of coffee."

Luke shock his head and walked away. He poured her a cup of coffee. He handed it to her. "So guess what?" Luke says. Lorelai takes a sip, "What?"

"Jess is coming here this weekend, well basically tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh really?" Lorelai said as she realized that Rory was coming tomorrow also. "Wait. What? Jess is coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah. He's gonna be staying up stairs, not with us. Don't worry."

"Oh I'm not it's just...Rory's coming tomorrow too..." They both looked at each other. Lorelai's food came, she took a bit of her food, "This should be fun."

When Lorelai was finish her food, she ate the cherry that was on top or her pancakes and she when she ate it, she yelled, "OH MY GOD! I'm gonna die!" Luke came running out of the storage room with a pickle jar in he's hand, "What? Lorelai? What's wrong?"

"I...I...I just ate a fuirt, a cherry and...and I swallowed the thing inside! I'm gonna die!" Luke rolled his eyes. "Um, Lorelai." Kirk said.

"Yes human Kirk?"

"Lorelai, you know you can stop calling me that. Cat Kirk ran away."

"Yes Kirk."

"You know you can just go use the washroom and push as hard as you can."

Lorelai made a disgusted face, "Oh my god Kirk." And she walked out of the diner.

-------------------------------------------------

Kate walked in _Truncheon Books_, she looked around for him but couldn't find Jess. She saw Chris, and walked up to him. "Hi Chris."

"Oh. Hey Kate."

"Do you know where Jess is?"

"Uh, yeah. He went in the back to get more books." He smiled.

"Alright, thanks." She smiled back. Chris walked away as Kate went to a shelf and looked at the books. "Hey." Jess said as he sneaked up behind her. "Hey baby."

"What? You interested in books now?"

"Hell no. They're boring, don't know why you spend all your free time reading."

"Yeah, whatever." He said and kissed her. "You look happy? Any reason why?"

"Well, I'm always happy you see my boy." she said and he smiled.

"Well, I got something to tell you."

"Ok..."

"I'm going away this weekend, to Stars Hollow."

"To Stars a what?"

"Stars Hollow. The town my uncle's in."

"Never heard of it babe, well how long you going for?" She said without a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving tomorrow, coming back Monday morning."

"Well, can't I come?" She said. Jess didn't know what to say, he wanted to go to see Rory, he knew she's going to be there, but he couldn't say no though to Kate. He faked a smile and said, "Sure, of course you can come." They kissed. "Great. Can't wait." Jess said sarcastically, but not so obvious so that Kate wouldn't be offended.

----------------------------------------------

Rory was packing her things, she was wondering that maybe she might stay longer. School is almost over anyways, and she really misses her mom, so she might stay a couple of days more. She walks out of her room and sees Logan drunk, not so surprising huh? "Logan, what the hell are you doing? I'm leaving in a half hour and your already drunk."

"Come on Rorrrry. Have some fun." Logan says raising his eyebrows.

"Ok Logan, I'm leaving maybe I can call Colin and Finn and, wait no, what am I saying, they will just get drunk with you. Ok that's it, your going to bed." Rory demanded and takes his arm and pulls him to the bedroom.

"Easy there babe, I know you wanna come with me, but can't I just enjoy this _one_ drink."

"No!" She yells and throw away the beer.

After a while Logan was asleep. She got her things and with that was out the door to Stars Hollow.

An hour later Rory had just passed the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign, and now she was making her way to Luke's. She parked her car and entered the diner. She made her way to the counter and found Luke. He smiled and greeted her.

"Hi Rory, how have you been lately?" Luke asked, looking pale and obviously hiding something from her.

"Hey Luke, I've been fine, you?" She answered knowing something was up.

"Um...good, I guess." He said insecure, but before Rory could ask anything else, the phone rang. Luke poured her a cup of coffee quickly then answered the phone.

"Luke's."

"Hey, uncle Luke." Jess said sarcastically. Luke's eyes widened and he stepped into the kitchen.

"_Jess! Why the hell are you calling now?" _Luke whispered.

"Well, uncle Luke, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to call you." Jess said aggravated.

"_Jess, what do you want. And make this quick."_

"Is it okay if I bring a friend with me?"

"Where?"

"To the moon Luke! Obviously Stars Hollow."

"Right."

"So?"

"So what?" Luke said stalling, he knew that Jess was referring to Kate, and he thought that maybe if he annoyed him, Jess would give up and take the hint... he didn't want Kate here.

"Geez."

"Jess?"

"Can I being a friend with me there or not!"

"It depends."

"On what?" Jess yelled getting annoyed.

"Who is it?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Answer the question."

"Luke, geez."

"Did you realize that you were acting all mature, you know writing a book and opening a book store, and now you just went back to being that monosyllabic, seventeen years old, crazy haired, school skipping, trouble making, hooligan--"

"Get to the point would yeah."

"--That would go crazy over the smallest things guy."

"God! It's Kate, are you happy now?"

"Not really."

"So can she?"

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna let you and Kate stay upstairs in my apartment, alone?

"Um, yeah."

Luke pondered for a minute. Then Luke sighed. He want to say no, but couldn't, so he gave in. "Fine, let her come."

"Finally, ok see yeah tomorrow _Lucas."_

"Ok, how many time have I told you not to call me that!"

"Bye." And with that Jess and Luke both hung up. He went up to Rory.

"Sorry Rory, that was...err... a business call."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah." He said knowing she knew that it was Jess. "So what would you like?"

"Um, I'll have 2 chesses-burgers and two coffee's for me and mom to go, I haven't gone home yet."

"Glad this is your first stop. Now... um...Would you like a refill of coffee. It's on the house."

"Isn't it always on the house?" she asked.

"Yeah...um... ok... I'm gonna get started on those burgers now. Bye."

Rory opened the door to the home _Crap Shack_. "Mom! You home!" She called out.

"Upstairs!" Lorelai called from her room.

"I have goodies and your elixir of life!"

"COFFEE!" She yells and comes running down in her underwear and a t-shirt that says "Who's your momma now?"

"Oh my god, you are so my daughter." Lorelai looks at Rory for a second, she realized that something was wrong. "Hun, what's wrong?"

"Who's Kate?" Rory randomly asked.

"I don't know honey, who is she?"

"That's why I asked you! I don't know!" Rory yelled getting angry.

"Babe, what's wrong with you?"

"Ugh, nothing. Never mind. Let's just eat." She said and went to the kitchen.

"Alright Hun." Lorelai said and skips to the kitchen, and looks down. "I'll be right back. Need some pants." And with that Lorelai was upstairs. Rory sighed at the stupidity for her mother.

---------------------------------------------

Elvis Presley music was playing, Kate was singing and Jess was driving. Rolling his eyes every 5 seconds. "Why do you like that crap hole music Kate? Its by a guy who was on crack and died on a damn toilet! (**a/n: I actually like Elvis music :P**) Ooooh, that explains it." He says smirking. (**a/n: If you guys didn't understand that. It means that Kate's on crack, but she's really not.)** Kate slaps him playfully. "God bless him soul Jess, that guy was and _is_ the king of rock. Oh look!" Kate said pointing to the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign. "We're here."

"Yeah, woo woo." Jess says getting nervous.

Jess and Kate enter the diner. When the bell rang, Luke looked up. He was expressionless, but when he realized it was them he put on a fake smile.

"Hey Jess...Kate."

"_Lucas_"

"Why, hello Mr. Danes. Thanks for having me, I mean us." She in her southern accent, that Luke hated so much.

"Oh please Kate... he hates being called Mr. Danes, call him Lucas." Jess said with a huge smirk.

"Oh dear God, pardon me Lucas." Kate apologized.

Luke gave Jess death glare.

"If only looks could kill _Lucas, _I'd be dead now." Jess said his smirk getting bigger, if that was possible.

"Please Kate, Luke is fine...perfectly fine." Luke said, already annoyed by Jess.

"Where will we be sleeping tonight...Luke?" Kate asked nicely.

"Oh right, upstairs, I have TWO beds ready, not one, but two." he said putting his two fingers up and shaking his hand wildly. Jess just shook his head.

"Lucas, me and Kate have already slept together."

"Jess, baby, why are you lying, you won't even have sex with me cause you say it's too early, you only kiss me and then go to sleep." Jess sighed and blushed lightly when Luke smiled wickedly.

"We are just going to go upstairs...bye." Jess said rapidly and hurried up the stairs. When he realized Kate was still there with Luke he didn't want to take any more chances, so he went back down, "Forgot something." he said and took her hand and dragged her up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------

Rory awoke the next morning, only to find a post-it stuck on her head. It was obviously from Lorelai, it read:

_Good morning sunshine,_

_I am at the inn, since you were asleep I was better off not waking you. I'm headed to Luke's right now, but by the time you wake up it will be noon, I assume. Anyways, call me if you need anything, or if anything comes up, love yeah kid._

_-your mom._

Rory rolled her eyes at the note and got up and got ready to leave. It was around 1:36 and she made her way out the door. As she was walking down the street she looked around, and her eyes stopped when they hit the Gazebo. She sighed, one looked really familiar, and the other she couldn't make out who. She walked closer and then stopped when she saw, the one and only Jess Mariano with a girl. He kissed her on the cheek and the girl giggled. When he spotted Rory, their eyes locked for about three seconds then she looked away and walked into Luke's.

When Jess saw her enter the diner, he took Kate's hand and pulled her off the bench.

"Let's go to Luke's." he said walking in front of her.

"Ok, wait up! I'm coming!" she yelled, but he didn't stop. She finally caught up to him and put an arm around his waist. As they walked in, Rory didn't turn around when she heard the bell rang. She was afraid it might be him. Unfortunately it was.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise huh." He said as he sat next to her.

"Hey Jess." Rory said, but her eyes were on the girl next to him. Jess saw where her eyes were so he said, "Rory this is Kate, my girlfriend. Kate this is Rory an old friend." Rory got a weird feeling after he said _old friend_.

"Hey there, it's nice to meet you." Kate said as she put her hand out to shake Rory's.

Rory smiled at her accent." Yeah same here." She said and shock her hand. An awkward silence fell. "Well I better go." Rory said and stands up. Jess was about to tell her to stay but Rory cut him off. "Nice to meet you Kate. Good to see you again Jess. Bye." And with that she was out the door.

"She was … nice, very chatty too." Kate said. Jess nodded his head and made he's way behind the counter.

Later that night, Rory was sitting on the couch staring at the TV, which by the way was off. Her mind was on Kate and Jess. _Well that wasn't what I expected. She's so not his type. Ugh, and her accent drive me insane._ Rory thought. Suddenly she hears the door open. "Mom?"

"Yup."

"K."

Lorelai made her way next to Rory on the couch. "Hey babe."

"Hey."

"You had a good day?"

"I guess. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing hun."

"What do you think of having a nice dinner. Just you, me, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Lane, Jess and Kate. And Sookie and Luke can cook"

"Good idea but who's Kate?"

"His girlfriend."

"George Clooney! Who do you think mom? Jess."

"Oh." Lorelai was surprised Rory had that idea. "Why does everyone do that to me? Anyways, um, sure, ok, but why?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe to get to know her or something. Just thought it'd be nice." She said with a fake smile.

"Ok. I'll tell Luke when he gets home." Rory nodded.

---------------------------------------

It was the evening of the big dinner. It was at the Dragon Fly Inn. Everything was ready. Rory has butterflies in her stomach. She was wearing a nice black shirk with a white button down shirt. Sookie was putting down food on the table and Lorelai was helping. No one has arrived yet. It was only Sookie, Jackson, her mom and her. Her eyes were on the door waiting for him to come. This whole dinner was basically for him, not Kate. About a half hour later. They guest finally arrived. They were all at the table enjoying their food. Conversation between different people were made, all though Jess and Rory haven't exactly had a real conversation yet. They were the quietest there. Kate was actually making conversation with everyone. It seemed that they liked her.

Sooner or Later Rory spoke out. "So Kate. How long have you and Jess been dating?" Jess stared at Rory, knowing this was going to end up not so good. "Oh um. about a month now."

"Oh, well that's great."

"It sure is. I mean, I so happy I've met Jess. He's an amazing guy. I've never met anyone like him." She looked at Jess. "When I'm with him, it feels so right. Like it's perfection." Jess smiled and he kissed her on the cheeck. It made Rory sick. "Could you guys excuse me for a second, I ... I just gotta go do something." Rory said and left the room. "Is she ok?" Jackson asked.

"She's just fine honey." Sookie said.

A couple of minutes later, Jess excused himself too. He knew where Rory was. His feet took him to the bridge then stopped as he spotted Rory there. Sitting. He made his way to her and sat next to her. They didn't say anything for a good 5 minutes until Jess spoke up. "What was up with that back there?"

"What was up with what?" Rory asked.

"Ok, fine ignore it. K."

"Why are you with her?" She finally asked the question she was dieing for.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Jess. Don't give me that. You know what I mean. She's so not your type."

"And Logan's not yours."

"This has nothing to do with Logan. I can see that you don't love her. Why are you kidding yourself." Jess was getting angry. But not at Rory. He looked at the lake. Rory got him. "I can't just wait for you Rory. It's obvious you moved on. Maybe I should too." Rory was about to cry. "_I think your wrong_." She whispered.

"What?" Jess' head shot up. Rory swallowed. "I said, I think your wrong. I don't think I've moved on, and I don't think you have too."

"What are you saying Rory?" They got a little closer. "_What I'm saying is this_." She whispered and got in closer to Jess and so did he they were seconds from kissing. Inches apart, until..." Jess! Is that you?" Kate said as she made her way to them. They pulled away. "Yeah it's me!" Rory closed her eyes tight. "What's going on?" Kate asked.

"Nothing, we were just...talking." He stood up and so did Rory. "Well we better go."

"Um, I'll catch up later. I'm just gonna sit here for a while." Rory said.

"Alright. Come on Jess." Kate says and takes his hand. They both walk away, and Jess looks back at Rory with an unknown expression. Rory looks back at him as tears were filling her eyes, but didn't want Jess to see her cry. She kept looking at them until they were out of site. Rory begun to cry and just stared at the lake, feeling miserable than ever. She realized, that she _is_ in love with Jess Mariano… _again_.

**A/N: So there it is, chapter 3, the longest one. Now I want to know what you guys think. Should I make long or short chapters, please let me know, so I know how much to right. I couldn't have done this chapter so great, my best friend helped me out with it, so credits goes to her too. So anyway, please reviews.**

**Much love,**

**-Mezz 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry that I keep updating long. I just have a lot going on , and please know that when school starts I wont be updating a lot, but heyy you guys wont be reading alot with all the homework and stuff, but anyways, thanks for the reviews, here is chapter 4. I dunno why but this chapter was kinda hard to write. Hope you guys will like it. R&R :)**

**-Mezz**

**Disclaimer: Nothing :(**

**Chapter 4**

So the dinner didn't go as Rory hoped it would. Still sitting there on the bridge, replaying the moment that almost happened between her and Jess. She kept licking her lips. For some reason can feel Jess' on hers. Now she thinks she should break up with Logan. She wishes everything could be so easy. She sighed and got up and decided to go back to the dinner.

Late that night, when the dinner has ended. Jess and Kate went to Luke's apartment. They were getting ready to go for bed. Jess was on the bed reading a book, as Kate was brushing her teeth.

"Hey baby?" Kate said, and sat next to Jess on the bed.

"Yeah?"

Kate put down Jess' book. "Hey, I was reading that." He saw that Kate had a serious face. "What was up with that back there Jess?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?" Jess says knowing exactly what she mean.

"At the bridge. You and that girl, Rory. It didn't look like talking to me."

"Kate don't worry. Nothing happened. Really. We use it date in high school, but now we're just friends."

"You guys looked pretty close."

"We were just talking."

"Jess, do you still love her?" When Kate asked that question, Jess honestly didn't know the answer. He didn't say anything. He just thought. "No, no I don't." He lied.

"Are you sure." Kate asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He lied again. "I love you Kate." He kissed her.

"I love yeah too." After that they went to bed.

Rory couldn't sleep that night.She didn't know what she wanted. Logan or Jess. It reminded her of the times in high school Dean or Jess. She looked at the time, it read 4:13 am. She decided to go for a walk. She didn't mind where she was going, her feet led the way, but of course, sooner or later. Her feet took her to the one place she will always love, the bridge.

She saw a figure in the dark, it only took her a couple of seconds to realize who it was. She wanted to turn back, but she knew she couldn't. She walked towards him. He heard foot steps, he didn't have to look to see who it is. Who else would come here, other than them two? She sat next to him. They were silent for a minute. Until Rory spoke out.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted tonight." Rory said with her head down. Jess was smoking, and blew out a poof, then said, "It's ok. Everyone get jealous." He said smirking. Rory opened her month, about to say that she wasn't jealous but instead she just let that one slide. Jess' smirk grow as she didn't reply to that.

"I'm happy for you guys. Really." She said that looking at Jess. He tosed his cigarette into the lake then looked back up at her. "No your not." He said. "I know your not. I'm not even happy with her. I lied to her"

"About what?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." Jess said and stood up, as did she. "Jess? Why won't you tell me? You never tell me anyhting, even when we were together you wouldn't say anything, and I'm tired of it. I thought you changed, but that seventeen year old badboy will always remain in you." She turned her heal and was about to walk away until, "I'm sorry." he called out. She froze, he never said 'sorry'. Why now?

"I am sorry, for the way I acted when we were dating. I'm sorry, I always fuck things up. I'm sorry if I wasn't perfect. But I can't... I'm...I can't tell you." Jess said honestly.

"Why aren't you happy with her? You guys always look so happy?"

"Because Rory, you! You always come back in my head. After that kiss Rory, all I have been thinking of has been you! Can't you see, I love you. I've waited three years for just one kiss. One kiss. Don't tell me that it didn't mean anything to you? Cause I know it did. I know you, I know you better than anyone." Jess was so passionate with his speach. Everything he has been hidding, finally got out. Jess waited for Rory to reply, but her face expression was unknown.

"I...It did mean something Jess...but...I'm..." She begins to cry, "I'm not..." She didn't know if this was the right choice. Her and Jess, they couldn't be together anymore, its over between them. There's nothing left, and Rory just realized that. "I don't love you Jess." He looked like as if he was about to cry. Those five words that came out of her month, made his heart crumble.

"That's not true. That's not ture!" Jess yelled. His eyes filled, but he did not want Rory to see him cry. "I know you love me. We both knew it that day we met."

"Jess please--"

"No Rory! I love you. Why don't you believe that there's still something between us?" Jess said very upset. Rory couldn't believe what was going to come out of her month. "Cause there's nothing felt. It's over." Jess felt as if he had no heart and soul. "Yeah, maybe your right." Jess said. "Well, I'll see you around." Then he walked away.

"Jess! Wait! I--" Rory got cut off.

"Don't worry Rory. You made your point." Jess said sadly then walked away. Rory sat in the bridge than cryed her eyes. She had her chance with Jess, and again she messed it up. He finally let her in. He told her that he loved her, he was ready. But she blew it...she blew it.

Rory walked home slowly. Then made her way into her room. She looked at her clock, it read '5:30am'. She sighed, then picked up her phone. She dialed a familiar number, she wasn't hoping on dialing this number, but sometimes, you have to take chances.

"Hello?" A extremely sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Hi, it's me."

"Oh." He seemed to be awake now. "Hey, you alright? It's 5:30, no one sane would call at this ungodly time." he chuckeled a bit. "But then again, your a Gilmore, your never sane until you get coffee." She fake laughed at his joke.

"Um, we have to talk." He immediatly sat up.

"Ace, nothing good ever comes after that four word phrase." she stayed silent. She pondered on whether or not to leave him. This time, he wouldn't forgive her, he wouldn't take her back. Then a crazy idea popped into her head.

"Well Logan, this time, those four words are going to be followed by something good." She could almost see the relieved look on his face.

"Alright, shoot."

"You wanna come to Stars Hollow." Rory asked him, hoping he would accept, although she had absolutely no doubt he would.

"Whoa, Rory, I think this telephone is messed, cause I just thought I heard you say you wanted me to come to Stars Hollow."

"What do you mean?" She asked offended, sort of laughing.

"You never want me to go to that freekish town. Is there any particuliar reason?" He asked getting suspicious.

"Have you ever considered the thought that maybe I just wanted to have my boyfriend around? Cause maybe I miss him? Hmmm?" She asked... knowing she was lying.

"Well, if you insist." He joked.

"Oh I insist alright."

"Ok then, I'll be on my way up to Stars Hollow, this evening. Seeing as to how it is now 6:00am. I need to sleep a bit more."

"Alright, night, or morning, or whatever. Bye Logan."

"Oh, Ace?"

"Yeah?" She said nervous, maybe he was going to decline.

"How long will I be staying? I need to bring enough clothes."

"Oh yeah, um... you choose, just...um... nevermind. Stay as long as you want, you are always welcome." She lied again.

"Ok bye Ace."

"Bye."

"Love you."

"Yeah, alright bye." She said and immediatly hung up. He wasn't to happy about how she replied, something was wrong, and while he was in Stars Hollow, he was going to find out what it was.

That day, Jess took Kate to the bookstore, talk about bad idea. She got bored after the first five minutes. She was nagging and complaining about how the smell was. Aparently it smelled like old feet.

"Baby pleeease, can we gooooo. This is so borinnnngg." Kate complained, at that moment it reminded Jess of Shane. He signed and said, "Fine. Lets do something else." Kate jumped and clapped. "Ok, ok. Let's do movie."

"Fine." As they walked out of the store, Jess spotted a sliver porsch. It looked really familiar. To familiar. Jess realized it immediatly. It was that blond rich dick from Yale's car. His name was blurry in Jess' mind, but he knew that nothing good would come out of this.

"What a nice car, don't you think baby? It's the first car I saw in this whole town, that caught my interest."

"Oh yeah." He said sarcasticly. "Let's go." As he walked to the diner.

The door knocked at the gilmore girls' house. Rory went to go answer it. At the door way was him. She smiled and kissed him. "Hey." She said with a sweet smile. "Hey ace." Logan said.

"Come in." Rory moved to the side to let Logan in. "Mom's not here, she's at work."

"Ok, good."

"You can put your bags in my room." Rory said, and Logan did what she told him too. After he came out and took her hand and kissed her passionately.

"Now, that's a real hello." He said and smiled at Rory. "Come on, show me around."

"Yeah, ok. Let me get my purse." She went in her room got her purse and signed. Then they were out the door. They walked through the town, hand in hand. Everyone was staring.

"Wanna go to the book store?" Rory asked.

"I guess." He replied not so excited. Rory took him there, they were looking threw books. Rory had 5 books in a piles. "Whoa ace. What are those for?"

"I never go out of the book store without buying anything." Rory smiled.

"Of course you don't."

"Do you want anything?"

"Well, I found this one book--" Rory took it away. Looked at the title. "Oh this is a good one, I read it about 20 times." Logan smiled, and says "Here let me take those off you, and let me pay."

"What? Why? No, I have money." Rory said.

"I know but the boyfriend always pays." He said with a smiled and kissed her cheeck and went to the counter. They walked out of the book store and to other places. They were at the gazebo, kinda making out. Jess was in the apartment and was staring outside the window, at them, disgusted. Suddenly, Rory's cell phone rang. "One sec. Hello?" Rory answerd.

"Hey babe." Lorelai's voice came threw the phone.

"Oh hey mom."

"Hunny, mind if I ask something?"

"No, what?"

"Why are there bags in your room, filled with _guy's _clothing?"

"Oh, mom. Those are Logan's."

"Logan's? Why are his clothes here?"

"Sorry mom. I forgot to tell you. Logan will be staying in Stars Hollow for a bit."

"Why?" Lorelai said rudely.

"Well, because I asked him to." Rory said annoyed.

"Yeah, sure, ok. Well I gotta go."

"Alright mom. Bye."

"Bye." And with that Lorelai hung up. "What was that about?" Logan asked confused.

"Nothing." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Ok. So where were we?" Logan said smiling. And then they begin kissing _again._ After awhile they stoped. "I'm hungry." Rory said.

"When are you not." Logan said getting up from the bench.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rory said offended and got up. "Nothing. Where do we eat in this town?"

"Come on, I'll show you the best place." She knew that she shouldn't be taking him to Luke's cause Jess would be there, but she was hungry, she can't just not eat.

They walked in, and the bell rang above them, Jess' head shot up. Then back down. Kate was at the counter eating, and Luke was taking orders. Lorelai did not come yet. "Come on." Rory said as they found a table for two by the window. They sat down.

"Luke, I'll get they're order." Jess said and went up to them.

"Well isn't blond rich dick head from Yale. Good to see you again." Jess says sarcasticly.

"Jess." Rory said waring him.

"Hey man. How's that book of yours, I never got it." Logan said.

"Sorry, must of sliped my head." Jess said hitting his head. "Anyways, what can I get you?"

"Ok diner boy, lets see...hmm...I don't know there's so many good things."

"Logan, stop." Rory said. "I'll just get a cheeseburger with fries and coffee." Jess wrote that down, didn't make any eye contact with her yet. "And you dick head?" Jess said. Logan gave him a death glare, but Jess just smirked."Same as her." Logan said. Then Jess walked away.

"Why didn't you say he was here?" Logan said upset.

"Sorry, I didn't know he would be here." Rory lied.

"Whatever." Logan said then looked out the window. They're food came, and they were eating and still haven't said anything. When they were done. Logan walked out of the diner, Rory thanked Luke, then walked out. "Are you mad at me?" Rory asked.

"No. Not really. Just over reacted." He smiled and kissed her. "K." She whispered. "What now?"

"Let's just walk around." Logan said. Rory nodded and she took his hand and they kept walking.

Back in the diner. Jess was cleaning up where they were eating, Kate came up behind him. "Hey babe."

"Oh, hey." Jess said.

"You ok?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Doesn't seem like it." Kate said chewing her gum.

"I'm fine, really."

"So, Rory has a boyfriend?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Kate, she does." Jess said annoyed.

"_He's kinda cute_." Kate whispered so Jess wouln't here, but he did, "Then why don't you date him huh?"

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry." Jess said then kissed her. "Look, since I have work to do, why don't you walk around ok?"

"Ok, I'll be back later." She said and kissed him again then left. Jess just wanted to be alone. He didn't have work.

Kate walked around town. Seeing Babette and Miss Patty giggling, Taylor being...Taylor. Kirk dancing? She walked up to him.

"Excuse me? But what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"I'm dancing, obviously." Kirk said trying to spin on his head.

"Why?"

"Cause, I wanna try out for 'So You Think You Can Dance.' "

"The TV show?'"

"Well duh."

"Well isn't it over?"

Kirk was silent for a bit, then said, "I'm practicing for next season."

"Oookk then." Then Kate walked away. She kept walking until she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." She said then looked up. "Oh, hey Rory!"

"Hi Kate. Um, this is Logan my boyfriend. Logan this is Kate. Jess' girlfriend."

"Oh nice to meet you." He said then put his hand out. She shock it. "Same here." Kate and Logan looked eyes for a bit, which gave Rory a weird vibe. "Ok, well we gotta go. Bye Kate." Then they walked away.

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy there ace." She said pusing towards the house. "What's going on?"

"Oh come on. Don't play stupid with me."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asks then his cell phone rings. "Hold on. Hello?" He answerd.

"Oh hey man...ok...ok...yeah..." Rory could only hear what Logan was saying not the other person on the phone. "No way!...I'll totally be there...I'll ask her too...kk, bye." then he hung up.

"Who was it?" Rory asked.

"It was Finn. Him and Colin got this idea of going skydiving. They got us tickets. Rose-Mary and Juliet are going too. They wanna know if you wanna come as well."

"No thanks. I'd rather stay here." Rory said, without even thinking about it.

"Come on ace. It'll be fun. Live a little."

"I don't want to. I want to stay in Stars Hollow. Plus we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, just morning classes. We'll go in the afternoon."

"No. Ok?"

"...Fine." Then Rory walked into the house and Logan followed.

"Ace are you ok?" Logan asked, obviously knowing something was wrong.

"What makes you think something is wrong?

"Cause your acting like a bitch." Oops, Logan shouldn't have said that.

"Excuse me." Rory said angry.

"Well...You seem to be mad for some reason, and it looks like as if your taking it out on me." Rory looked at him, then walked into her room without saying a word.

"Rory." He says and follows. "Rory talk to me! I didn't mean that!"

She turned around and looked at him, as he walked into her room. "Get out, I didn't invite you into my room Logan." He gave her a look of disbelief when she started grabbing his clothes, (that he had just recently put away) and slammed them into his suit case.

"Ace what the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"Well, I am taking your clothes and putting them into this suit case." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"But, Ace why?"

"Why do you think Logan."

"I'm sorry."

"Ha, good try."

"Your definetly not a bitch. I swear...well not all the time."

"Logan! Get out now!" She yelled and zipped up his suit case then threw it out the window. "You have a plane to catch, I'm sorry, I mean jump off."

"You know, I'll be here if you need anything. All you have to do is call, or write...whatever."

"I seriously doubt I will." She says coldly.  
He looked down and walked out of the house upset. He grabbed his suit case and got in his car and left. Rory sighed as tears started stinging to come out. She blinked a few times so the tears wouldn't come out. She sighed then took a book out and started to read on her bed.

Little did they know, that Jess had come to talk to her, but when he overheard them yelling he hid behind a tree and enjoyed the show. He was smirking by the end of it. He then decided to go comfort Rory. He walked up to the door and sighed. He couted to three mentally then rang the doorbell. Rory got up and when to see who it was. She opened the door and when she saw him, she couldn't help but fall apart. She grabbed Jess' shirt and hugged him hard as she cried against his chest.

"Shhh, let's go inside, Babette might think something of this." He said rubbing her back and walking her into the house, kicking the door closed with his foot behind him.

****

**A/N: So, it wasn't the longest, but it wasn't the shortest. Hope you guys liked it. Please review, bad and good comments are all accpeted. :)**

**-Mezz**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyy guys. Ugh, school's after tomorrow :(**

**So I hoped you guys like Chapter 4. It was one for my favourites so far. I hope you guys will like this chapter. My favourite part of this chapter is the moment on the brigde with Jess and Rory. Jess finally opens up to Rory and tells her why he left and stuff. Hope you'll like it too. So anyways, please R&R♥**

**-Mezz**

**Disclaimer: Nothing again :S**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

They were sitting on the couch, silence was in the air. All Jess was doing was saying shh and rubbing Rory's back. And all she would do is cry. Finally she stop. She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Jess." She thanked him.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For sitting here with me."

"Oh, then your welcome." She giggled.

"What happened between you and dick--err, Logan?" Jess asked, although Jess knew what happened, he pretened not to know.

"He was being an ass." Rory said angry.

"No surprise there." Jess said. "But really, what happened?"

"He called me a bitch."

"Why?"

" 'Cause, just because. I didn't want to go skydiving and he got all weird and said I was a bitch and that I should live a little and he said it as if I had no life! Ugh, that guy gets on my nervers sometimes." Jess just smiled, when Rory saw him she slaped him playfully.

"He's a jerk, Rory. You shouldn't be with him." Rory gave him a confused looked. "I mean. You deverse better than someone like him." Rory just stayed silent. She was thinking, Jess could tell. "Oh well." Rory said.

"Hey, want to go for a walk?" Jess asked.

"What about Kate, shouldn't you go to her?" Rory asked bitterly.

"She's not here. She went to Hartford for a bit. She wanted to go shopping." Jess said and stood up.

"Oh, well ok then." She said and stood up as well. They both walked out the door. Without even talking about where they should go. Both of they're feet knew each other so well. They took them to the bridge. It was they're spot, it will always be they're spot. They made they're way to the middle obviously, all they did was sit there. They sat there in silence, shoulder to shoulder. Jess got out his box of cigarettes and took one out. Rory couldn't stand it so she took the box and the cigarette and threw them into the lake.

"Hey! I was gonna smoke that." Jess says.

"Have I never told you that I hate smoking."

"No, but that doesn't mean you have to throw my pack in the lake."

"Yes I do. Why do you even smoke anyways?"

"I don't very much. Only when I need to think, bad mood, you know." Rory just nodded. She kept looking at Jess. He was looking towards the lake. He was thinking. She was wondering about what though.

"It was a swan." Jess randomly says.

"Excuse me?" Rory replied confused. Jess looked at her now, "Remember when we had that dinner with her grandmother. Remember my black eye?"

"How could I forget."

"It was a swan. A swan came and beaked." Rory begins to giggle. "It...beaked you?"

"See, this is why I didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry. It beaked you." Rory says and begins to laugh out loud. Jess rolled his eyes. "You done?" Rory took a breath, "Yeah I'm done." Jess rolled his eyes again. "Why didn't you tell me at the time? Why did you lie to me?" Rory asked now being serious.

" 'Cause of that! You were laughing."

"Aw, come on." They were quite for about 5 seconds until Rory asked the question she was dieing to ask Jess forever. "Jess? Why did you leave me?" Jess froze, whoa, he wasn't expecting that. Although, he knew sooner or later he had to tell her. Jess looked back at the lake, but Rory kept looking at Jess, waiting for her answer. Finally she got it. " 'Cause... I had to."

"No, no you didn't!" Rory's eyes filled.

"I wasn't graduating. Rory Gilmore, Stars Hollows princess. Going to Yale, and her boyfriend, Jess Mariano, the failure, well...simply not even graduating from high school."

"I didn't care about that Jess."

"If I just stay any longer there, it would have gotten worse. I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did."

"I didn't want to hurt you any more than I did. I left because I loved you. I...I left without saying anything because...I'm...I'm good with goodbyes..." Jess didn't have to continue anymore, Rory understood. Plus it was hard for him to open up like this.

"It's ok. I just always wondered after that day, why you left. I thought it was because of me, like I did something wrong."

"You didn't."

"I know. Still."

"I'm sorry." Rory nodded, meaning she forgives him. "When you came to see me, that night at Yale. Did you mean it, when you said for me to come and runaway with you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"If I said yes, what do you think would have happened?"

"I don't know. But I do know that we would of been happy, and together." Rory didn't reply, she wanted to tell him the truth but it wouldn't matter cause it's too late. She decided she will. "I wanted to say yes."

"Than why did you say no?" Jess asked.

"Because, I was scared. Scared that you would leave me again, or hurt me."

"I will never leave you Rory, nor hurt you."

"I know that now." They locked eyes, and Jess moves in closer to Rory. Her mind is telling her to move away, but her heart is telling her to move closer. Rory did was her heart told her, and moved closer, she closed her eyes and before she knew it, Jess' soft lips were gently upon hers. Rory grabbed onto Jess neck to pull me closer, and he put his hands around her waist, wanting for more. Jess puts his hands under Rory's shirt and to her back, rubbing it gently, his hands reached her bra buckle, but she pulled away. "Jess..." She says and stand up.

"Rory." Jess said.

"We...we...we just can't be doing this. I...you...we...ugh, I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend, Jess!" Rory says upset. Jess doesn't say anything. "I have to go." Rory says and walks away, leaving Jess there. He sighed, "Where's my cigarette when I need it."

Rory walks home fast, _why does this keep happening _Rory thought. _Make up your damn mind Gilmore. Logan or Jess! _All Rory wanted to do right now was juts sit and watch TV and eat lots and lots of chocolate. She was watching TV, when the door bell rang. She groaned and got up to get the door. She opened it. "Hey." Lane says.

"Hi, come in." Rory said and moves to the side to let her bestfriend in. Rory closed the door behind her, and they walked to the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I don't know. I got bored, and Zach's at home with Bryan, playing that stupid video game, over and over again. Ugh." Lane says and grabs a bar of chocolate and begins to eat it. "What are you doing home?" Lane asked Rory.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just wanted some me time. But you can stay." She says and also grabs another bar of chocolate.

"Why all the chocolate?" Lane asked.

"I was craving it." The girls kept talking and watching and eating, that night, until they both fell asleep on the couch, during, 'That 70's Show.'

Lorelai walks into the house late that night, and finds Lane and Rory asleep on the couch, with chocolate wrappers all over and the TV on.

"Hey, guys, wake up." Lorelai says, shaking them gently. The girls moaned. "Wake up. Lane, Rory." They girls eyes fluttered open. "Mom?"

"Yeah, you guys fell asleep."

"Oh, what time is it?" Lane asked.

"9:30."

"Sunny or dark?" Lane asked.

"Dark sweetie."

"Damn. I gotta go. I told Zach I'd be home by 7. Bye Lorelai, bye Rory. Sorry." Lane says and rushes out the door. Lorelai sat next to Rory, picking up the wrappers.

"You ok hun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why all the chocolate." Rory just shurgged. "No reason. Just craving it."

"Ok...? Anything you wanna talk about?"

"What? No. Nothing. I'm gonna go to bed now."

"K babe. 'Night."

" 'Night mom." Rory says and kisses her mother on the cheek.

_**-xxx-**_

The alarm clock rang at 7 am. Rory reached for it, to turn it off. She yawned, and got up to get ready for school. She went to the bathroom, took a shower and was done a half hour later. She got dressed and walked out of her room. She walked upstairs to wake her mother and saw that she was already up.

"Hi mom." Rory says sitting on Lorelai's bed, as Lorelai was getting dressed.

"Morning babe." She was finished getting dressed, and they made they're way downstairs. "Ready?" She asked Rory. "Uh huh."

They walked out the door, and went to Luke's. They walked into the diner. The place was packed.

"Guess, we have to counter it." Rory suggested.

"Yeah." They walked to the counter and sat down on the stools. "Hey guys." Luke said. Lorelai give an angry look, he rolled his yes and kissed, then she smiled. Rory just rolled her eyes and smiled. "What can I get you guys?" Luke asked.

"You get pancakes and I'll get eggs and we can share? K?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Ok." Rory agreed. Luke wrote down they're order.

"So...what you up to today sfter school?" Lorelai asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know yet." After awhile they're food came. They finished up, and Rory says, "I gotta go mom. School."

"Right me too. Call me later sweets." Lorelai says and they walk out. "Bye mom." As Rory was walking towards her car, she finds Jess putting bags in the truck of his car. She walks up to him. "Hi." She says.

"Oh, hey. Going back to school?" Jess asked

"Um, yeah. What are you doing?"

"We're going back to Philly. kate got called in at work, saying they need her and Chris called me saying they need me at the store." Jess says putting the last bag in the car.

"Oh. Well ok then." Rory said.

"Rory, look, I'm sor--" Jess got cut off buy Kate walking out for the diner.

"Oh hey Rory!" She says.

"Hi Kate."

"Jess, baby. Come on. I'm boss just called again." Kate says to Jess as she gets into the car. "Bye Rory!"

"Bye." Rory says waving to Kate. She looks at Jess. "Bye."

"See yeah." jess said and gets in the car, then drives off. Rory sighs and gets in her car and drives to Yale.

She finally arrived at Yale. She got out of her car, and walked towards her class. As soon as her morning classes were done. She got out her cell phone and dialed his number. After a couple of rings later, he finally answered.

"Hello?" His voice said.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm by the fountain."

"Meet you there?"

"I thought you were mad at me?" Logan asked harshly.

"I'll meet you there." Rory said without answering his question, then she hung up. Five minutes later, she found Logan sitting by the fountain. She walked up to him, and sat down next to him.

"Sorry for the way I acted when I was at Stars Hollow." Logan apologized.

"It's ok." rory said with a sweet smile. He smiled back and kissed.

"So, I'm think of maybe going with you, skydiving." Rory added.

"Really? Why the change?"

"I don't know. Just want to now."

"Ok then. We gotta go now though. We have to meet everyone over at Finn's place."

"K, let's go." They stood up, and Logan wraps his arm around Rory's waist, as they walked away.

_**-xxx-**_

Jess was stacking the new books that came in today. He was still upset about what happened between him and Rory. He keeps questioning who he loves. One minute it's Kate, and then after it goes back to Rory. Plus if Rory loved him, she would have not stoped him, right...? He sighed. Suddenly, two hands come and cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice came. Jess pulled away from the hands and turned around. "Hi." He says and kisses Kate.

"So, I have some news." She says.

"Oh yeah?" He says and starts putting the books on the shelf.

"I was thinking and...I thought, that maybe we should move in together?" Kate asked. Jess stoped doing what he was doing, and looked at her. "What?" He said.

"Well, we've been going out for awhile, and I thought we could move in together. At your place. I asked my parents, cause you know, I live with them, and they said I could. Well?"

Jess pondered a bit. He honestly didn't care. "Ok, sure." He says and starts doing what he was doing.

"Oh my God! Really?"

"Sure, whatever." Kate giggled and hugged him. "My stuff are in the car. Come help me get them out and up to your apartment." Jess sighed, and went outside with Kate and started unloading her stuff.

_**-xxx-**_

They were on the plane, getting ready to up. Rory wasn't scared at all. Rose-Mary and Juliet, were crying of how scared thwy are. rory would just giggle. Finn and Colin swe're the first to jump. rory-Mary and juliet were up next.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Rosy-Mary shouted. She took Juliet's hand and they both jumped at the same time.

"Ready?" Logan shouted.

"I guess!" Rory shouted back. They both jumped. _Ok, now I'm scared. This is not what I was expecting! _Rory thought. Finn, Colin had already landed. Eveything was happening so fast. Rose-Mary and Juliet landed.

"Ace! Open your parachute! Rory!" Logan shouted. Rory didn't know what was happening, she was to busy caught up in something else.

"RORY!" Logan shouted. when she finally heard his voice, she realized what was happening, and before she knew it she was on the ground, then everything went black. Logan landed and ran to Rory, so did Finn, Colin, Juliet and Rose-Mary.

"Oh my God. Is she ok?" Juliet asked.

"Rory? Ace, wake up. Someone called the ambulance!" Logan ordered.

The phone rang at the Gilmore's house. Luckly, Lorelai was at home to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Miss.Gilmore?" A women asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Lorelai said worridly.

"Miss.Gilmore. This is the Hartford Hospital. Your daughter, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"Yes." Lorelai sais as she got more and more worried.

"She's here in the hospital." Lorelai's heart sank, after they talked, they hung up, and Lorelai dialed Luke's number as fast as she could.

"Luke's." He answered.

"Luke, I'm on my way over, we're going to the hospital." She said crying.

"Lorelai, what's wrong? Why?" Luke asked worried.

"It's Rory. She's at the hospital."

"What? How? Why?"

"Rory's in a coma!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Yes, I know, a cliffhanger. And, I know, you guys hate me right now. Anways, PLEASE review:)**

**xoxo**

**-Mezz **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyy everyone. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm gald you guys liked Chap.5, Chap 6 is shorter than normaly. Sorry about that though.**

**I REALLY LOVE this chapter. I hope you guys will too. So anyways, I wont make this long. But please note that I wont be updating as much during the school year, cause of homework and stuff. Anyways again, PLEASE R&R ♥**

**-Mezz**

**Disclaimer: Is there really any point to this, we all know that I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6**

"Rory's in a coma Luke!" Lorelai shouted, grabbing her coat and purse and rushed out the door to the diner.

"Are you sure?" Luke says disbelieve.

"Luke! Of course I'm sure. Would I be joking about something like this? I think not! I'm on my way over." Lorelai said and hung up. She ran to Luke's as fast as she could. She walked in and without saying anything Luke grabbed his coat and shouted, "Caeser! I'm out!" and they both walked out and into his truck and drove.

"I can't believe this. How? Why?" Lorelai said.

"It's ok. Don't worry." Luke said trying to clam her down.

"Don't worry? Don't worry? I have to worry. My baby is lying on a hospital bed, in a coma." Lorelai says and cries, Luke rubbed her shoulder. Luke got out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Lorelai asked. He hung up and dialled again. "I'm trying to call Jess. But no one is answering." Lorelai was about to ask why Jess, but decided not too. Luke kept dialling and dialling, yet no one would answer the phone. He figured, Chris or Matthew would answer but no one did. "Geez, can anyone just answer the damn phone!" Luke yelled to himself.

Finally they made it to the hospital. They parked to the first spot the found and rushed in. They ran up to the counter, and Lorelai said, "Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore's mom, or Lorelai Gilmore. I don't know what name you have there."

"Rory Gilmore." The nurse interrupted.

"Yeah, she's in a coma, and I need to see her, please just tell me what room she is in." Lorelai said in one breathe.

"Room number 456. Fourth floor." The nurse says.

"Thank you." Lorelai and Luke went to the fourth floor. They walked around looking for 456. Then they found it. They saw Logan, Colin, Finn, Rose-Mary and Juliet, all in the waiting room, by Rory's room. When Logan saw Lorelai, he stood up and walked up to her.

"Logan! What the hell happened?" Lorelai shouted.

"Um, it was an accident. She just...fell. She didn't open her parachute." Logan said trying to explain.

"Ugh! I have to go in there to see her!" Lorelai yells and walks towards the door but is stopped but Finn's voice. "You can't Love. The doctor's are in there, doing some tests. Why else do you think we are out here?" Lorelai sighs and sits next to Luke in the waiting. "One second." Luke said and got up and went to the corner and dials Jess again, finally after four rings, someone finally answered. "Truncheon Books." Chris said threw the phone.

"Chris! It's Luke, Jess' uncle. I need to talk to Jess!" Luke demanded.

"Um, ok, one sec, Mr. Danes." Chris ran to get Jess.

"Jess, hey man. Um, your uncle's on the phone." Chris said.

"Ok. Thanks." Jess says and goes to answer the phone, "Hello?" He answered.

"Jess! Thank god! I've been calling and calling but no one would answer!"

"Sorry, what's up?" Jess says, not knowing something was wrong.

"Well...busy at diner, you know, nice good day, oh and Rory's in a coma."

"Oh, that's cool," Jess said not paying any attention, "WHAT? RORY'S IN A WHAT?" Jess yelled disbelievingly, finally realizing what Luke said. He explained to Jess, and Jess said that he'll be there as soon as he could. "I'm on my way." Jess said and they hung up. "Chris!" Jess yells out and grabs his coat.

"Yeah?" Chris answered.

"I'm out. It's an emergency."

"Um, ok..."

Jess walked out of the book store and ran to his car, he got in and drove to the hospital, breaking every speed limit.

Back at the hospital, everyone was outside Rory's room, waiting for at least any doctor or nurse to come out to give them information. Finally after 30 minutes of waiting. A doctor comes out of Rory's room. Lorelai walked up to him.

"Are you Lorelai Gilmore? Rory Gilmore's mother?" The doctor asked. Lorelai nodded.

"I'm Dr. Danner. Um...well, see Rory had a very bad, hard fall. And, as you know. She is in a coma."

"Do you know how long she will be in a coma?" Luke asked.

"We are not so sure, but if anything changes, we will let you know." Dr. Danner kept explaining more details about Rory to Lorelai and Luke. After he said, that they could go in and see her, but Lorelai did not want to be the first so she let Logan, Colin, Finn, Rose-Mary and Juliet to go in. They were in there for about 10 minutes until Colin, Finn, Rose-Mary and Juliet walked out, but not Logan. They had to go, but said they will try to come back later.

Inside Rory's room. Logan was sitting next to her bed, holding her hand. He felt as if he was going to cry, but did not want to. He just sat there in silence. Apologizing to her for calling her a bitch and saying sorry for even mentioning about the skydiving. "You know, I shouldn't off pushed you that far, and I was crazy to go on that stupid skydiving thing. I wasn't thinking, you know, I thought it would be alright to get away from everything, and to try and piss my father off even more, but I ended up yelling at you and calling you insane things, and if you don't wake up, I want you to know that I am really sorry Ace, and I love you, more then you would ever know." He said as he kissed her hand, then he let go of it, leaving her there all alone.

Inside the waiting room, Luke and Lorelai wouldn't say anything. Finally, Jess comes running in. "Luke!" He yells as he runs towards them. Luke and Lorelai stood up as they saw Jess.

"Where is she?" Jess asked furiously.

"In there." Luke said and pointed to the room. As Jess walked toward 456, Logan walks out.

"Move book boy." Logan says not really in the mood.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked, referring to where he is going.

"I'm going home."

"Are you insane. Your girlfriend, is in there, laying in a coma and your going home!" Logan just walks past Jess, but is stopped by Jess' voice. "You should be in there, holding her hand. Sitting next to her." Jess continued.

"Why don't you then? It is hard for me to just sit there, seeing Rory laying there." Logan says then walks away. Then Jess turned, he suddenly heard Logan yell something, Jess didn't turn around, he just stopped and listened. "Plus, it's like she will know anyways." He said then left Jess. Jess couldn't believe what he had just heard and instead of growing frustrated, he just walked into the room. He felt his heart melt when he say her attached to the machine, it felt like someone grabbed him and stabbed him in the heart, then pulled it out and smashed it. He walked up to her slowly. He leaned over her, small, pathetic, body. He sat on the chair, behind him. He's eyes never left her. He looked at her hand and grabbed it. His eyes filled.

"People say, that when people are in comas, they can hear what's going on. So I'll talk and you listen." Jess says. "Your an idiot. Why couldn't you just pull a stupid string. Where was your head?" Jess said putting his head down. He rubbed his eyes, so no tear would fall out. He sniffed, and began to talk again, "Why did you go in the first place? What is wrong with you? What go into you? Rory!" Jess yelled, not to loud though, it was a hospital after all. He squeezed her hand and put his head down on the bed. He didn't want to say anything else. He finally let go off her hand and got up from the chair and walked out of the room. "You guys can go in now. I'm going to get myself a cup of coffee." Jess said and walks away.

"He doesn't drink coffee." Luke pointed out.

"Something is wrong with him." Lorelai added. "Luke, should someone check on him?" Lorelai asked worried, since when did she care about Jess? Maybe when he started caring for her daughter.

"Yeah, you go see...err...Rory and I'll check up on him." Luke says in response.

"No no no, no, please. Come with me." Lorelai asked, innocently. Sudden change of heart huh? Luke sighed and nodded.

Lorelai grew nervous as she approached room 456. She was afraid to see how Rory looked. They walked into the room, and as soon as Lorelai saw her precious baby, she begun to cry quietly. They walked closer to her, and suddenly, Lorelai begun to cry louder. Luke was rubbing her back. Lorelai sat next to her on the bed as Luke sat on the chair.

"Rory, hunny. I know...I know you can hear me." Lorelai says while crying. "Why? Why would you do it?" Lorelai said.

Jess was sitting at a table, drinking the most disgusting coffee he has ever tasted, plus, he doesn't even drink coffee. His mind was on Rory. How could she have done something so stupid. He wishes she would be awake right now. What bothered him so much was the fact that Logan just left. Logan, her boyfriend, just left her there. She probably would want him to be here. Holding her hand. Talking to her, telling her that everything will be fine. But he chooses to leave her. To walk away. It made Jess mad. Suddenly, his thought bubble popped by the vibration of his phone. Jess looked at his caller-id. It was Kate, he wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, especially her. So he just let it go to his voice mail. He sighed after it stopped ringing. _I should call her back _Jess thought _...maybe later. _He sighed once more and got up from his seat and threw away the gross coffee. He walked slowly to 456, and sat in the waiting area in front of it. He sat there and stared at his shoes.

Inside Rory's room. Lorelai was sitting at the edge of the bed and Luke just stood.

"Lorelai, I'm gonna check up on Jess." Luke said, barely above a whisper. Lorelai just nodded and her eyes never left her sleeping daughter. Luke walked out the room and saw Jess sitting down on chair. He walked up to him and sat next to him. The two men sat there in silence. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes, until Jess finally spoke out, "I'm scared." Luke's head shot up when he heard his nephew confess something like that.

"W-what?" Luke asked. Jess kept staring at the floor, he repeated. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Luke asked a bit worried.

"For Rory." Luke looked back to the floor. "We all are." He said.

"I mean...What if she doesn't wake up? Maybe she stayed like this for more than, I don't know, a year maybe." Luke didn't reponsed. Jess continued. "Her whole life, its just passing by her. I just want her to wake up." Jess closed his eyes tight **(A/N: Sorry if Jess is a little OOC here.) **

"We all do." Luke agreed. They stayed silent, not wanting to talk anymore.

Lorelai was next to Rory, still holding her hand. She breathed in and finally let go. She kissed Rory's forehead. "I love you. I miss you." Lorelai says. And walks out of the room. When Luke and Jess heard the door open, they looked up. They got up from they're seats and Luke walks up to her.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked, as he took Lorelai's hands. Lorelai nodded. "Can we go now? I don't want to stay here anymore." Lorelai said. Luke understood, and says. "Let's go home."

"Jess? You coming?" Luke asked his nephew.

"What? Um, no. I'm gonna stay for a bit." Jess said. Luke and Lorelai didn't have to ask why, they just nodded and Luke said. "Ok, call us if anything changes." All Jess did in reponses was nod. Luke nodded back at him and walked Lorelai towards the elevator. Jess sat back on his chair. He looked at Rory's door. He got up from his chair and walked towards it. He opened it gently and made his way to the chair next to Rory. He looked around the room with a unknown expression. He's eyes finally laded on the sleeping girl. He expression immediately turned into a frown. He grabbed her hand, and intertwined his fingers with hers. He begun to whisper something. He rested his head on the egde of the bed and kept whispering. Sooner or later he begun to go above a whisper. He kept whispering.

He looked of at the clock that was on the side table, it read 10:30 pm. He had been in the room for over two hours. He didn't want to leave Rory. He didn't want to take any chances, what if something happened. He knows that the doctors will call, but still he wanted to be with Rory. Suddenly, his phone begun to vibrate, he looked at who is was. He signed, _might as well. _Jess thought and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey baby! Where are you?" Kate's voice came threw the other line.

"Oh um--" Jess got cut off.

"I've been looking for you all day. I went to the store and you weren't there. Matthew and Chris, both said you had to go for something important and I've been calling and calling, but you wouldn't answer!" Kate said all in one breath.

"Kate, calm down. I'm fine don't worry." Jess said trying to calm her.

"Babe, where are you?" Jess paused. For some reason he didn't want to tell her where he was. So he lied.

"I'm at my mother's." Jess gave himself a look. Yeah right, he'd be at Liz'.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Or called? And what's the emergency?"

"Oh, um, see it was nothing. Just my mom wanted to see me. Don't worry about it."

"Ok, just tell me where you're going before I get a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Look, Kate. As much as I want us to talk, but I have to go.

"Oh, um sure." Kate says disappointed.

"I love you." He says, trying to cheer her up.

"Love yeah too."

"Bye."

"See yeah." They both hang up. Jess puts his cell phone away. He yawned. He smiled to the idea that came to his mind. He climbed on the bed and quietly moved up and laid next to Rory on the bed. He rested his head on the pillow. He wrapped his arm protectively around Rory and his other hand still holding hers. Jess closed his eyes and whispers in her ear, "_'Night Rory."_

****

**A/N: Heyy guys, sorry that this chapter was shorter than normal. I think I ended pretty good. I'll make the next chapter longer, promise. Anyways please review :)**

**-Mezz ♥**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys hate me? Probably, because I didn't update in so long. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy lately with school and everything**

**I'm happy that all you guys liked Chapter 6. Sorry that it was sort of sad. I hope you guys will like this chapter. I'm happy with it, I guess, sorry it's short, I had to end it where I ended it, because next chapter will ROCK! xx**

**Anyways, PLEASE R&R :D**

**-Mezz ♥**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

His eyes opened slightly. Forgetting where he was. He got up, and looked around. Now, he realized where he is. He looked over to his left and saw her. He stroke a few strands of hair away from Rory's face. Jess smiled. He got off from the bed and looked over at the machines. Rory was still the same, nothing has changed. He looked over at his cell phone, it had only one bar left for batteries. So Jess decided to go us the hospital pay phone. He walked out of the room and saw that the hospital halls were empty. He looked at the time. It was still a bit early. He took the elevator and found a pay phone. He dialled a familiar number. It rung and rung and rung, and finally it answered.

"Luke's." A grumpy voice answered.

"Hey." Jess says a bit above a whisper.

"Jess, hey. You ok?" Luke asked, assuming something was wrong.

"Oh, yeah. I'm ok."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital." Luke was shocked by his nephew's answer. "You went back?" Luke asked.

"No...I stayed the whole night." Jess explained.

"What?"

"I didn't want to leave, so I stayed."

"Oh." Luke paused. "How is she?" Luke said not wanting to say her name.

"The same." Jess' two word answer. They kept talking for a bit, until Luke had to go.

Jess hung the pay phone and walked towards the little restaurant. He looked through the menu and realized that everything sounded and looked gross, so he decided to pass on breakfast. Jess walked back to Rory's room, but also found at the door way, two doctors. Looking threw a file, _probably Rory's _Jess thought. He was hoping, that whatever they were talking about, that it's something good. Jess walked a bit closer towards them, trying to get they're attention, maybe they will say something to him. One of the doctor's noticed Jess.

"Excuse me? Are you in any relationship with Miss. Gilmore?" A doctor asks. Jess paused, not knowing what to say, they only give information to family members only, and Jess wanted some information. So he said, "Yeah, I'm her...cousin." Well, technically, Jess is sort of her cousin...well soon to be step-cousin when Luke and Lorelai get married.

"I'm Dr. Danner." The doctor says and puts his hand out, "And this is Dr. Martin." And so did Dr. Martin. Jess shock both of there hands. "Jess." Jess replies back. "Is everything ok?"

"Well, you see we just got a message from one of our nurses saying that, when they were doing some test. Miss. Gilmore slightly moved." When Jess heard the word 'moved' his eyes winding. Dr. Martin continued, "She moved her fingers. So we are just taking some more tests."

"Are you saying...she's waking up?" Jess asked.

"Well, we are not 100 sure. But if anything changes we'll call you." Jess nodded in thanks. The two doctors walked back into Rory's room. Jess smiled and went back to the pay phone. He stuck his hand in his pocket and found that he was out of quarters. So he pulled out his cell phone and called Luke's.

Lorelai walked into the diner with an unhappy smile on her face. She walked up to the counter and sat down on a stool. "Hey." She greeted Luke. Luke leaned on the counter and kissed Lorelai gently. "Hi. Breakfast?"

"Nah...not really in the mood for eating."

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! Not in the mood for eating? I thought I would never see the day! The world most be going to an end!" Luke says jokingly, trying to cheer up Lorelai. Luckily it worked, a small smile appeared on her face. "Ok… maybe I am hungry. I'll get some eggs and coffee."

"As you wish." Luke says and he gives Caesar the order. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Luke's." Luke answered.

_"Luke. It's me." Jess said._

"Jess. Hey. What's wrong? We just talked like a second ago. Is everything ok?"

_"You have to come down here now!" Jess said._

"Why? Jess, what's going on?" Luke asked worried.

_"I'll explain later. Or maybe the doctor will. Just get yours and Lorelai's ass down here now." Jess ordered._

"We're coming." With that, the two men hung up. A small smile appeared upon Jess' face. He figured, he could use the fresh air, maybe even a smoke.

He took the elevator to the main floor and walked out of the hospital. He found a bench and sat down. He breathed in the fresh morning air and took out his box of cigarettes and pulled one out, he lit it up and smoked it. He took a long drag and puffed it out. Along with the puff, all his worries went along with it. What Dr. Danner and Dr. Martin said, made Jess' day. He really wanted Rory to wake up. He misses her. Even though she has only be in a coma for like 36 hours. He misses her. He blow out the last of his cigarette and threw it on the ground and walked back into the hospital.

Luke hung up the phone hard. Lorelai looks confused and she chews her food. Luke calls out to Caesar, saying that he has an errand to run. He grabs Lorelai by the back of her shirt and drags her of the stool.

"Hey! I'm not done my breakfast!" Lorelai says reaching for her plate. Luckily she got it. She grabbed it and ate as Luke pulled her out the door. "Luke!" Lorelai cried out as he pushed her into his truck, "Where are we going?" Lorelai asked eating her breakfast. Luke started the engines and started to drive.

"Luke!...What's going on?"

"Jess! He called, he asked for us to get to the hospital fast!" Luke says. Lorelai swallowed her food down. "Go, go, go!"

15 minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. They rushed to the 4th floor and speed walked to Rory's room. They walked in, and saw Jess, asleep on the chair next to the bed. Lorelai walked over to the other side of Rory, as Luke gently awoke his nephew.

"Jess..." He whispers

"Hm? What?" Jess said in shock, and then yawned. "Luke, Lorelai. When did you guys get here?" Jess asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Like three seconds ago. Is everything ok? What's the emergency?" Luke asked worried. Jess sat up on the chair and smiled. Lorelai was confused, why would Jess be smiling in a situation like this?

"I was talking to the doctors this morning." Jess started. "Uh huh." Lorelai says, meaning for Jess to continue.

"And, a nurse was checking on Rory. And one of the nurse's saw Rory move. She moved her fingers or something like that." A smile appeared on both Lorelai and Luke's face. "She..." Luke started but got cut off my Lorelai. "WAKING UP!" Lorelai shouted. Jess and Luke both shhed her. Lorelai cover her month and smiled. Realizing that your not suppose to yell in a hospital. "Sorry." She whispers. Lorelai looks at Rory and smiles sweetly, and lets one or two tears slip down her face. But it wasn't because she's scared for Rory, she's crying because, it's one step closer on getting her back. She wiped away the tears and looked at Luke. Jess smiled and got up from the chair. "I gotta go." Jess says.

"Where?" Luke asked.

"The loo. Nature has been calling for a very long time." Jess said with a huge smirk. Lorelai made a disgusted face as so did Luke. "Geez, go." Luke demanded. Jess laughed as he walked out of the room. He smiles and walks to the nearest washroom.

He walked out and sat at the cafeteria. He was starving, so that means, he has to eat the gross food here. He ordered some eggs with toast and sat at the table. When we was done. He decided, to call Kate. He looked at his phone. He smiled, seeing that he got another bar for batteries. Usually it does that when he doesn't use his phone a lot. He pressed number 1, she was on speed dial, Kate put herself there. It rung, and it went to her voicemail. He hung up. She must be at work So he called her work and asked for her. He was put on hold for like five seconds until Kate answered, "Hello?"

"Hey." Jess says quietly.

"Babe, hey. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Ok, bored. Are you still at your mother's?"

"What?" Jess forgot that he told Kate he was Liz' instead at the hospital. "Oh, right, yeah. I mean no. I mean yes. I mean..."

"Well, which one is it?"

"I'm not. Kate. I'm at the Hartford Hospital."

"WHAT? Jess, baby, are you ok!" Kate asked worried.

"It's not me. It's Rory. She's...in a coma." Jess says barely above a whisper.

"Oh my god! I...I don't know what to say."

"I'm going to stay here a bit."

"Huh?"

"I want to stay here, just to make sure, she's ok."

"Can't her mother or her boyfriend do that?" Kate was being a little selfish here.

"Kate. Her boyfriend, just left her. He was here and left! No, and her mother can't stay all the time! I am!" Jess says angry. Kate did not want to fight with Jess, so she gave up. "Fine. Call me if anything changes." And with that Jess heard the click of the phone ranging up. He sighs. _Oh well._ Jess thought. He got up and walked back towards Rory's room. When he got there. He was surprised by whom was sitting in the waiting room.

In Rory's room. Lorelai was pacing around the room. "Lorelai, stop, please. Your giving me a headache." Luke says putting his head in his hands.

"Because of you. I'm not calling my parents."

"Lorelai, they have a right to know what happened to their grand-daughter. Call them."

"No, they don't need to know." Luke gave her a look, meaning if she doesn't call, _he_ will. "After. I'll call after. Happy?"

"I'm bouncing of the walls." Luke said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Jess says as he approached who was in the waiting room.

"My girlfriend is in there. Why else am I here, book boy?" Logan said. Jess sat one sit away from Logan. They landed in an awkward silence. Jess playing with his shirt has so did Logan. Then, he spoke. "Um...how is she?" Jess pondered for a bit, whether or not telling him, that Rory is waking up. Logan had a right to know, he _is_ her boyfriend after all. Jess sighed and said, "She's ok. The doctors said that she...sort of waking up." Logan sat up in his chair.

"What? For real?" Jess nodded. Logan smiled and got up from his chair. He walked towards the room and at the same time, Lorelai and Luke walked out. "Oh, Logan." Lorelai says surprised to see him. She moved out of the way, letting him see Rory. He walks in without any other sound. Lorelai and Luke sat next to Jess. Luke looked at Lorelai, warning her. She sighs and gets up and goes to call. "What's up?" Jess nodding to Lorelai.

"She's telling the Gilmore's."

"Uh oh." Jess says and smiles at his uncle who smiled back. And saw Lorelai, holding the phone way from her ear, because of the yelling. Both men just laughed as Lorelai tried her best to explain to her parents.

**

* * *

****A/N: Heyy guys! Sorry that this chapter was short. I ended it there. Because in the next chapter, its going to be the big one! And hopefully, Rory _might_ wake in chapter 8. **

**Anyways, you guys know what to do. Press the pretty little purple button and give me a shout! Good and bad are accepted, lets hope they're all good.**

**Ok, I'm getting annoying now right? Yeah, that's what I thought. lol Peace!**

**REVIEWS!**

**-Mezz ♥**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Whoa! ****It's been a while since I updated. lol, sorry guys. I sorta had a writers block thing going on. And school, lol.****I'm glad everyone liked Chap.7 , I'm happy :) ****Anyways, I wont make this long, so here is Chap. 8, it took forever to write, and I unno why?! But anyways, you guys know what do to when finished. Leave me some love 33**

**-Mezz ♥**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would have made Jess & Rory get married already :P**

**Note: And just to let you guys know, there is a part where Jess, like breaks down. And I know that is a little OOC, but I sorta needed to use it. I'm gonna use it again for the story, like Rory will do something with it. It will be brought up. Sorry **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Lorelai sat, flat on her chair, after hanging up with her parents. She looked at her phone and looked at the time her and her parents were talking. 15 minutes and 14 seconds.

"Wow, that is the longest I have ever talked with my parents on the phone." Lorelai says and puts her phone in her purse. Luke rolled his eyes. She looked at him and smiled. They both shared a small sweet kiss. Jess rolled his eyes, but then smiled. Happy for his uncle.

Logan approached Rory. He smiled sadly at her. And slipped his hand in hers. Slowly Logan, begun to cry. He missed her so much. He loves her so much, all he wants her to do is wake up.

"Rory, please...just please, wake up." Logan sat there with Rory, not wanting to talk anymore. He stayed in there for 15 minutes until he stood up, kissed Rory on the lips and smiled and say good-bye and walked out. As he walked out a doctor walked in. Logan looked at Lorelai, Luke and Jess. Nodded then walked away. He walked out of the hospital and got into his car and drove off. Not wanting to go back there.

A doctor walked into Rory's room, which gave Luke, Lorelai and Jess butterflies in their stomachs. Hoping that whatever he is doing behind that door, is something good.

"I'm scared." Lorelai says.

"I know, I know." Luke said. Jess sighs. After awhile the doctor walks out. "Miss. Gilmore?" He asks. Lorelai stands and walks up to him, as they were talking, it gave Jess a weird feeling, as happy that he is Rory is slowly waking, yet he has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and doesn't know why. Lorelai was finished talking to the doctor, all they talked about was Rory and her condensing. As she walked to Luke, they talked a bit and Jess stood. They both turned around and had confused expression.

"I'm leaving." Jess said.

"What?" Luke asked, shock, never had thought of Jess leaving Rory. He stayed with her the whole night, what's up?

"I'm going home." Jess repeated, barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Luke asks.

"I..." Jess doesn't even know, but knows that he can not stay any longer. "I have to go. Call me if anything changes." And with that Jess nods to them and walks away.

"What the hell was that? Jess would have never left, is he ok?" Lorelai asked, _Whoa, when am I ever worried about Jess!?_ She thought.

"I have no idea."

"Poor guy. I guess, he can't handle it anymore."

"You know Lorelai," Luke says and looks at her, "Even if they had tried, and say they don't love each other, and say they're 'just friends', I think Jess would always have feelings for Rory. He will always care for her. If it was someone else in that room right now, Jess wouldn't be here."

"I know, I agree. Same with Rory. They're hopeless, why can't they see they're so in love!?" Luke shock his head sadly, "No clue. Come on, let's get some lunch." Luke says and smiles and kisses Lorelai. Lorelai nodded and they walked out of the hospital together.

_**-xxx-**_

Jess walks out of the hospital, a place he official hates. He breaths in the fresh air and walks towards his car. He opens the door and sits it. Closing the door behind him. He looks in front of him, seconds later, Jess just breaks down. Tears slowly falling from his eyes. Never in his life, Jess thought he would cry again. Last time he can remember crying was when he was 12 years-old, when his best friend and still, had died from a serious car accident. He misses Rory so much and has no idea why. I mean, he has a beautiful girlfriend, that he loves, why is he here, sobbing over a girl he _use_ to love. Right...use to? He's just so confused right now. He wiped away the tears he cried and started the car and drove back to Philly. Hopefully, getting his mind of the girl, Rory Gilmore.

He sniffed away the pain and turned on the radio. He didn't really mind what music he was listening to at the moment. He didn't care. Suddenly, his cell phone started to ring. Jess rolled his eyes and luckily it was a red light, he went to look at the caller and it was Kate. _Might as well._ Jess thought and answered.

"Hey."

"Hey babe. How are you?" Kate said, sounding as if she were crying.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm holding up. How is she?"

"Rory, she's fine." Even thought she isn't.

"Anything changed?" Kate says, sounding as if she cares.

"Doctors say she's slowly waking up."

"Jess, baby, that's great."

"I guess."

"What's wrong? She's like your best friend. You should be happy."

"I am, I am. I'm coming home."

"What?" Kate asked surprised, she figured Jess would stay with Rory much longer.

"I'm on my way over."

"Jess, babe, just because, last time I wasn't happy with you being there, doesn't mean you get to leave her there."

"Kate, it's not you. I...I just can't be there anymore. Please drop please."

Kate knew Jess cares about Rory. And that it was hard for him to see someone he cares about lying in a hospital bed. Jess and hospitals, they just don't click. She would just have to accept he decision.

"K baby. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Jess says and hangs up the phone and tosses it next to him. He sighed, and half hour later, he arrived home. He walked up the long narrow hallway until he arrived in front of his apartment door. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He didn't even bother to look around the apartment, but when he felt two hands cover around his eyes, he knew that he couldn't stay depressed.

"Guess who?!" she shrieked in her high southern voice. He didn't reply. "Jess?" she questioned, pulling her hands away. "You okay baby?"

Jess turned around to face her. Kate had a worried look. He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. Kate lead into his touch and Jess started to kiss her. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Kate said between kisses. "Jess." Kate says insecure but Jess kept kissing. He took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. Soon, he started pushing her towards they're bedroom. "Jess." Kate tried again, still a bit insecure. but Jess just kissed. He slowly pushed her to the bed. Hard, but gentle. Kate fell onto the bed, as Jess kept kissing her, and he kept kissing harder, and harder, and harder. He didn't know that he was doing, but for some reason, he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. Jess was kissing her everywhere, he hand soon landed on her belt. "Jess." Kate repeated, maybe it was time...

_**-xxx-**_

Back at the hospital Luke and Lorelai returned from their lunch break and now were sitting outside of Rory's bedroom. They remained dumbfounded by the fact that Jess' left from the hospital, so neither spoke when it wasn't intended. Suddenly Lorelai's cell phone began to ring. She looked at the LCD but it was unknown. She sighed and picked up.

"Hello?" She asked annoyed.

"Lorelai? It's me." The manly voice replied.

"Logan? Why are you calling me?"

"Is the writer gone?"

"Who? What writer?"

"Rory's old _friend. _Jack, James? I'm not so sure about his name."

"Jess?!"

"Yeah, that's it."

Luke's head shot up at the mention of his nephews name. He gave Lorelai a sceptical look. "What?" He mouthed. Lorelai just waved her hand in the air, hoping he would take the hint and hold on for a second.

"Since when does he write?"

"I don't know, and I would prefer leave it that way." Logan said bitterly.

"Wow. I can't believe he wrote a book! Any good?"

"I don't know, I didn't read it!"

"Fine, God. What is it that you want Logan, because honestly I am not in the mood for your little shananigans." Lorelai declared, scaring both herself and Logan for sounding just like Emily.

"Wow, like mother, like daughter." Logan mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if writer boy was gone, cause I'll be there in a minute."

"What? Hold on, let me get the straight, you left because of Jess earlier, that's why you didn't stick around?"

"Why else." He said with a shrug, even though they couldn't see it.

"I can't believe that Logan!"

"Why? It's that big of a deal. Goodbye Lorelai." Logan said, but just as he was about to hang up Lorelai said soemthing that stopped him.

"He cares about her enough not to be frightened away from another man in her life."

"I'm not frightened away." He defended.

"Oh yeah, then if your not frightened you must be jealous that he knows her so well."

"Does it amuse you to just throw false accusations like that?"

"I'm not, I'm telling the truth and you know it. See you Logan." Lorelai said and hangs up. She looked at Luke and she noticed that his previous expression still remained. "What were you saying a second ago?"

"Was that Logan?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Then how is it that Jess was in--"

"Lorelai, Luke." Logan greeted.

"Wow Logan, long time no talk." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"How ya doing Luke." Logan said ignoring Lorelai.

"Fine. Look Lorelai I'm going to get a cup of...juice."

"Oh sure. Um grab me a cup of coffee please."

"Alright."

"I'm going to go check up on her, so just meet me there." Lorelai added, Luke nodded and headed for the cafeteria. "I'll see you later Logan." She said expressionless.

"Yeah, of course."

In Rory's hospital room, Lorelai sat at the edge of the bed stroking the back of Rory's hand. "You know beside me and Luke you have to very protective people for you. Logan is outside debating on whether or not to go and kick Jess' ass. He wasn't here before because aparently both he and Jess aren't to buddy buddy, ya know? But despite that, I guess he really cares for you, so does Jess. Believe it or not, he spent more time here then both me and Luke together, although it kind of scared me that he just left like that, I mean I thought he would be here until the end, so then again he may not care. What am I talking about, here rambling about Jess, probably the last person I want to be rambling about. But you got to think that he still had a girlfriend, who he has blocked out for like a week, oh my, here I go again. But I love you, and i need you to keep on--" She trailed of when she heard the door open, she expected it to be Luke, or maybe even Logan, so she didn't bother to look, but before she could continue, the man who entered began speaking.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore." The doctor voice rang through her ears.

"Oh." She said looking up into his green eyes. "Hi."

"I just came in to check her up and maybe run a few tests." Dr. Danner says.

"Sure."

The doctor went over to all those complicated machines. Lorelai watched. Suddenly, the machine that beeps, for they're hearts, starts beeping louder and louder. "Dr. Danner, what's happening?!" Lorelai asked worried as she got up.

"Rory, she's...waking?" Dr. Danner said not believing what was happening. Soon they heard moans coming from Rory, and both Lorelai and Dr. Danner, saw Rory's eyes open.

**

* * *

****A/N: So, there it is, chapter 8! i hope you guys like it. So, you know what to do. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Like, love or hate? **

**-Mezz ♥**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heyy guys, so this is the last update I'll do for this year. Before Christmas. So after this, no more updates in 2006. loll. I think there will probably be no updates in early January. I'm sort of take a small break, Christmas, and a bit of the new year. Don't worry, I'm not leaving the story, just a little break. So after like January 20th ish. I'll being write again, and update asap! HAPPY HOLIDAYS+HAPPY NEW YEAR:D**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and for liking Chapter 8. So here is Chapter 9. You know what to do at the end, leave me some love!. 33**

**-Mezz ♥**

**Disclaimer: nope!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

The doctor went over to all those complicated machines. Lorelai watched. Suddenly, the heart monitor, starts beeping louder and louder. "Dr. Danner, what's happening?!" Lorelai asked worried as she got up.

"Rory, she's...waking?" Dr. Danner said not believing what was happening. Soon they heard groans coming from Rory, and both Lorelai and Dr. Danner, saw Rory's eyes open.

"RORY!?" Lorelai shouted, seeing Rory's head rolling. Lorelai ran over to her and took her hand. As the doctor was going threw Rory's files and tests.

"_Mom...?_" Rory whispers so low, that they could barely hear her. "Mom?" Rory repeats louder.

"Rory, hunnie. Yeah, it's me." Lorelai says, almost going to cry. Rory's eyes shot open. And a worried and scared look flashed right on her Rory's face. "Babe? What's wrong?" Lorelai asked now worried.

"Mom! Where is he? I _need_ to talk to him?!" Rory says almost yelling.

"Who? Who Rory?"

_**-xxx-**_

Jess stared up at the ceiling. Then he looked over to his left, and found a sleeping girl, curled up next to him. Jess actually smiled, then faded as he thought about her. Her, Rory. Jess felt Kate moved, waking up. Kate's eyes opened and she smiled, and looked up at Jess. "Good morning." Jess said staring to whatever was in front of him.

"It is a good morning." Kate says and kisses Jess. They laid there. Kate was playing around with Jess' chest. Drawing some random figures on it. They didn't have to say anything. Kate drew and Jess thought. He and Kate finally had sex. It's not like it was bad, it wasn't, it's just...it didn't feel _right. _It felt like any other sex Jess had with random girls, he didn't know nor cared about. Jess tried to get up, and Kate noticed, and sat up and grabbed the blanket with her, covering herself. "You ok, baby?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jess replies and gets up and puts on his boxers that was hanging on the lamp. Kate giggled for no reason at all. Kate finally got serious and found her underwear and one of Jess' shirts and puts them on. And she walked up to him. Jess was in the kitchen, making breakfast, Kate assumed. She comes from behind him and places her head on his shoulder. Jess didn't mind it there.

"Are you going back to the hospital today?" Kate asked. Jess clenched his jaw. He didn't reply. Kate figured something was wrong for him to not going to see Rory. Kate turned towards him to make him look at her. "Jess. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Jess, baby, why aren't you with Rory? You should be in that hospital, waiting for her to wake up." Kate said.

"Why?" Jess asked, finally dropping everything he was doing and turning towards Kate. Kate just glared at him. Jess sighed and lowers his head.

"I can't." Jess said, "I can't go back there. I don't know why. But I just can't. I wont."

"And what if she wakes up? Huh? What if your uncle, calls at this very second. Saying that Rory just woke, what would you do?" Kate asked so serious.

"Well, I know that Luke wouldn't call, cause I know Rory's not awake. But if he did. I wouldn't go."

"Liar."

"Kate, can we please just drop this!"

"No!"

"Why does this matter so much to you, anyways!?" Jess yells. Kate didn't even why, all she knows is that Jess should be there.

"Because!" Kate shouted, same tone as his. "I care about you, and I know you care about her. So, why are you being such an ass, your just waiting here, when you should be waiting there! What is wrong with you Jess!?" Jess got angry. And without a word, Jess disappeared. Kate sighed when she heard the bathroom door slammed shut. She ran her hands threw her hair and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

Jess shut the bathroom door behind him. Why isn't he at the hospital? Why isn't he with probably the most important person in his life? Jess sighed and went in the shower.

_**-xxx-**_

"Jess!" Rory shouted. "I need to talk to him, mom, where is he?" Lorelai was confused, why would she need to talk to Jess. "MOM!?" Rory yelled, but Lorelai didn't move nor say anything, she was like going into shock. Dr. Danner ran over to Rory, trying to calm her down and taking testes and making sure, Rory was alright.

"Miss Gilmore. I'm afraid, I have to ask you to leave." Dr. Danner suggested. Lorelai just nodded and walked out of the hospital room, and ran towards Luke.

"Luke!" Lorelai shouted out for him.

"Lorelai? What's wrong?" Luke asked concern.

"JESS! Call him!" Lorelai demanded, almost out of breath.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"Just call. Rory, she said--" Lorelai got cut off.

"Rory's awake!?"

"Luke, yes. She wants to see him--" again.

"Rory wants to see Jess!?"

"Luke! Just call!" Lorelai says. Luke nodded, and went to call Jess, hoping, he is home. The phone rings about four times, until someone answered.

"Hello?" Kate said. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Kate. Hi, it's Luke. Jess' uncle."

"Oh! Hi Lucas." Luke didn't have time to correct Kate's mistake.

"Jess. Is he there?"

"He's in he shower...oh wait, he just came out, one second." Luke could hear, Kate telling Jess to answer the phone, and him refusing. "JESS! ANSWER!" Luke yells, seeing if his nephew would hear. Five seconds later, Jess picked up.

"What!?" Jess answered annoyed.

"You better get you ass back down here, right now." Luke ordered.

"Why should I?" Jess said.

"Because. Rory's awake." Jess froze, and his eyes winded. Kate saw the expression on Jess' face and got worried.

"Jess? She needs you." Luke says, waiting for him to reply back, still silent. "Jess, she has been calling out your name. She demanded Lorelai for you to come. Come, damn it!" And with that Luke hung up. Jess put down the phone slowly.

"Jess? What happened?" Kate asked, walking up to him.

"Rory, she's awake." Jess said, looking at Kate. All she did, was stair at him. Him, knowing exactly, what do to now. Jess went to put on his shoes and he was out the door in seconds.

_**-xxx-**_

Lorelai walked over to Luke, who walked over to her.

"I just called my parents. I told them 'bout Rory. They're on they're way over. They were in New York." Lorelai informed Luke.

"What were they doing in NYC?" Luke asked.

"I don't know really. Think they went for some kind of party. Oh well. They'll be here in a couple of hours." Lorelai said and sat down, Luke sat too. "Did you call Jess?"

"Yeah. I think he's coming."

"You think? What? You don't know?"

"Well, I sorta went on about Rory and he didn't really get a chance to say much. But I'm hoping he's coming." Luke says with a weak smile. Lorelai just shock her head.

"I gotta call Logan." Lorelai says taking out her phone.

"Why?"

"Because. His girlfriend just woke from a coma." Lorelai said matter-a-factly. Luke just nodded. Lorelai dialled three numbers and stopped.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I don't know his number." Lorelai said giggling. Luke rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Lorelai's head. She smiled. She looked at Luke and kissed him on the lips. Suddenly, the doctor walked out from Rory's room and walked to Lorelai and Luke.

"Miss. Gilmore. You may go in now." The doctor said. Lorelai stood up and breathed in. She thanked the doctor and he walked away, Lorelai asked Luke if he wanted to come with her, and he accepted.

They both walked in Rory's room and saw her with her eyes shut closed tightly. Rory's eyes opened when she heard her mother and Luke walk in. She turned her head towards them and smiled.

"Hi." Rory said. Luke smiled and Lorelai did too.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine." Luke walked over to Rory and kissed her on the top of her head. He didn't know why he did that, but he just did. Rory smiled again.

"Your grandparents are coming in a couple of hours, they were in New York." Lorelai said, Rory just nodded, she kept waiting until her mother would tell her about Jess. Lorelai looked over at Luke, it was his cue.

"Um...Rory...Jess, um, he's...well, I think, and I hope, that he's coming. I called him." Luke said.

"Isn't he here?" Rory asked. Lorelai shock her head. "No babe. He was...he, um, left."

"No, no he didn't. I heard him." **(A/N: Go reread chapter six, that's where Jess whispers to Rory, if you don't remember: )**

"Heard him do what?"

"I heard Jess. I heard what he said. When he was here with me, when he had spent the night over here. I heard him."

"Babe, what he say?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, please. " Rory begins to cry. "That doesn't matter, I just want to talk to him please."

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is, Chapter 9, sorry it;s short. Hope you guys like it. That's it for this year, I'll update as soon as possible. I hope you guys all have a Happy Holiday and a Happy New Year! I love you all, thank you so much, now please leave me a review, it could be my Christmas present, hahaa. :P 33 

**-Mezz ♥**


End file.
